Sin recuerdos
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: La Reina Chrysalis después de ser expulsada de la boda, de forma extraña terminó en un bosque misterioso inconsciente pero cuando despierta no recuerda nada de su vida y ahora ella debe hacer todo lo posible para poder recordar toda su vida con la ayuda de su nueva amiga muy peculiar
1. Prologo

**Hola este es mi primer fic que hago no esperen que este excelente o algo por el estilo, solo le digo que soy malo narrando, solo quiero saber si les gustan la historia bueno para no alargar más esto ¡Que empiece la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Era un día maravilloso en el Reino de Equestria y todo eso **(los que ya escucharon un millón de veces lo mismo) **pero vamos a los que nos convienen.

En un bosque cualquiera ahí se encontraba una especie de caballo-insecto, tiene el cuerpo agujereado y tiene una melena verde lisa. Ella poco a poco está despertando, abre los ojos lentamente. Cuando los abre completamente ella esta desorientada.

-¿?: ¿Dónde estoy?

Ella se levanta lentamente. Cuando está completamente en pie dice:

-¿?: ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Quién soy?

Por lo visto, ella perdió sus recuerdos no recuerda nada algo desorientada empieza a caminar pero va muy tambaleada como si no recuerda como caminar. Pero poco a poco ella se acostumbra a como caminar y con eso empieza a explorar el bosque.

Ella camina por el bosque, sin saber cómo terminó ahí.

**Un Rato Después.**

Llegó a un claro en el bosque, se detuvo ahí para descansar, así que se sentó y intento a ver en sus recuerdos como llegó al bosque. Pero para su mala suerte no puede recordar nada.

-¿?: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa ¿alegre? Ella empezó a buscar el origen de las risas pero no la encontraba, sin embargo las risas se detuvieron y después habló una voz femenina:

¿?: Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si es Chrysalis

Chrysalis: ¿Ah? Chrysalis ese es mi nombre

¿?: Pues claro que sí que más creías, tú te llamas Chrysalis o acaso no lo recuerdas

Chrysalis: No, no recuerdo nada, me puedes ayudar

¿?: (Ríe) jijijiji me pides ayuda

Chrysalis: Si por favor, hay una forma de poder recordar

¿?: …..Está bien te ayudaré

Chrysalis: ¡De verdad!

¿?: Claro, porque no te puedo dejar tirada por ahí

Chrysalis: ¡Gracias! Pero me puedes decir en donde estas

¿?: (Ríe) jijiji ¿en serio? Quieres saber en dónde estoy, tendré que desilusionarte pero tendrás que buscar

Chrysalis: ¡QUE! Pero me dijiste que me ayudarías

¿?: jijiji Pues claro, te dije que te ayudaría pero no a que me encontraras, así que ponerte a buscarme solo te daré una ayudita, estoy en el otro lado del bosque y podrías encontrarte con un precipicio, ya eso es todo ¡chao!

Chrysalis: ¡Espera! Por favor dime donde estas

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que Chrysalis deprimida y resignada no tuvo más elección que buscar al dueño de la voz misteriosa se levantó y empezó a buscar por el bosque para encontrar a quien cree que le ayudará.

Y ella no lo sabe que cuando encontrara al dueño de la voz ese sería el comienzo de su aventura.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les hayan gustado, por favor dejen review para saber si les gustó sigo la historia y si no les gustó bueno en realidad no sé.<strong>

**Si quieren déjenme críticas constructiva, no destructiva, que apenas es mi primer fic que hago, así que por favor sean amables.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos luego**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Antes de empezar se me olvidó dar detalles del bosque en donde está no sé si sea importante pero bueno es un bello bosque con animales flores y todo eso que hasta fluttershy se lanzaría de lleno en el bosque.**

**Eso es todo. Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El comienzo<strong>

PV de Chrysalis

Estoy caminando intentado descifrar con lo referido al otro del bosque y precipicio vaya "ayuda" que me dio pero tengo peores problemas que eso, por estar caminando más o menos creo que cinco o diez minutos no lo sé con exactitud ya que por estar caminando como una pendeja en el medio de un bosque que no sé nada ni siquiera sé cómo acabé aquí, me detuve mire a mi alrededor y si tenía razón me enoje grito a los cuatro vientos.

Chrysalis:(grito) ¡ME PERDI EN EL P*TO BOSQUE!

Escucho una risa y ya sé a quién le pertenece.

¿?: jajajajaja no puedo creerlo jajajaja a eso lo llamo como perderse en un bosque en cinco minutos jajaja

Chrysalis: (enojada) ¡CALLATE! ¡Estoy perdida porque tú y tus acertijos no tiene ningún sentido!

¿?:(Paro de reír) mmmm te ayudaré solo camina unos pasos al frente

Yo le hago caso camino al frente y después vi un claro creo, me detuve y me dejo atónica lo que veía. Un puente pero no cualquier puente ya que es larguísimo no recuerdo un puente así, si yo recordará uno, es como decir que es el primer puente que veo, suspiré por lo menos aún recuerdo como se llama cada cosa, construcciones, entre otros y si no lo supiera estaría más perdida que un náufrago.

Y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de algo, veo el precipicio y luego al bosque del otro lado, veo de nuevo el precipicio y luego otra vez al bosque.

Chrysalis: (facehoof) no puedo creerlo, estaba en frente de mis narices todo este tiempo

¿?: (rie) jajajajaja eres tan graciosa Chrysi

Chrysalis: (sonrojada de vergüenza) piensa: no sé, la voz me está ayudando o se está burlando de mí

¿?: jajaja bueno ya basta de risa, tu sí que me matas de risas

Chrysalis: (grito) ¡QUE! ¡Crees que por despertarme en el medio de la nada, estuve perdida por diez minutos o no sé cuánto, crees que esto es cuestión de risa, desde que te escucho tú lo que haces es reírte de mí!

¿?: jajajaja si, si lo siento pero eres tan divertida

Chrysalis: Grrrrrrrr

¿?: Bueno ya vamos a lo que nos conviene ¿cierto?

Chrysalis: (suspiré) (me calmo) si tienes razón, estoy aquí y por lo visto tendré que pasar el puente ¿cierto?

¿?: Muy cierto pero si yo fuera tu de una vez cruzaría

Chrysalis: (confundida) ah ¿Por qué?

¿?: (Risa maliciosa) jiji es que cuando se hace noche esa parte del bosque en donde estás tú se vuelve ummm ¿Cómo decirlo? Peligroso te recomendaría que cruzaras ya porque ya está atardeciendo

Chrysalis: (impactada) ¡Ya está atardeciendo pero cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente o perdida!

¿?: jiji quieres que te lo diga, está bien te lo diré estuviste inconsciente como 4 horas, la hora que despertaste eran las 3:35 y estuviste perdida por 2 horas y eran las 5:35 ahora son las 5:50 por estar hablando

Chrysalis: ¡QUE! ¡Estuve perdida por 2 horas! Piensa: No me puedo creer, era por eso que me sentía muy cansada y yo creyendo que solo pasó 10 minutos, creo que aparte de perder mis recuerdos ahora pierdo el sentido del tiempo, genial, absolutamente genial

¿?: Es mejor que te apresures antes de que se esconda el sol te espero del otro lado

Ya no lo escucho más, me tendré que mover rápido antes de que se haga de noche, siento un dolor de cabeza, pero después ya se me quito, ahora que recuerdo, solo caminaba pero que recuerdo como correr aunque es mejor trotar por si acaso de que me tropiezo y me caigo, bueno no hay tiempo que perder andando.

Empecé a trotar para llegar donde está el puente, pude llegar mire el cielo por lo visto falta poco para que oscurezca pero al mirar abajo pude notar un letrero como de bienvenida me acerco al letrero, al estar en frente lo empiezo a leer en el letrero dice:

_BIENVENIDO AL BOSQUE NOCTURNO_

_¡Cuidado! cuando es de día es pacífico y tranquilo pero cuando es de noche es peligroso_

Mire un poco más abajo pude ver que todavía dice algo:

_P.D: Solo se admite Batponys_

_P.D.D: Está prohibido la entrada a pony diurno y a otras especies si no hicieron caso al aviso (morirá)_

_P.D.D.D: Se recomienda traer un suéter o una bufanda porque aquí hace un frio mortal_

_P.D.D.D.D: Si estás leyendo esto y no eres un Batpony, pierdes el tiempo al momento que lo empezaste a leer ya el cielo está oscureciendo y tu aquí leyendo_

_P.D.D.D.D.D: ¡CORRE! ¡M**RDA!_

Me sobresalte y empecé a correr directo al puente pero antes de llegar me detuve en seco. Lo que veía un puente viejo que está a punto de caerse todas las tablas eso es lo que veo, por lo visto tendré que cruzar, es cruzar al otro lado y puede ser que me muera si se rompe el puente pero me muero igual si me quedo aquí y no quiero descubrir que pasa, así que me preparo.

Chrysalis: (Inhalo) (Exhalo) creo que tengo que caminar lento porque si no el puente no podía resistir y se caería, ya no hay vuelta atrás es ahora o nunca

Empecé a caminar, cuando mi primer casco ya toco el primer tablón asegurándome de que no se caiga, cuando ya tenía ya los cascos en el puente empecé a caminar lento y con cuidado.

Tercera persona

Chrysalis empezó a caminar lento al cruzar por lo menos 10 tablas se pudo ver que falta 6 adelante suyo

Chrysalis: (enojada) Piensa: ¡Genial! Ahora tengo que saltar y al mismo tiempo hacer que la tabla no se rompa

Chrysalis se preparó para saltar, cuando estuvo lista salto lo mas bajo que pudo porque si no la tabla se rompe por saltar a gran altura. Llegó a la tabla por fortuna no se rompió pero escuchó un ruido atrás suyo como si se rompiera algo, giró su cabeza y lo que vio quedó asombrada las 10 tablas que había pasado se rompieron ahora si que no hay vuelta atrás, volvió a mirar al frente.

Chrysalis: (suspiro) Piensa: Hay que seguir adelante espero que no haya dificultades

Chrysalis camino lentamente, en realidad era fácil solo había una o dos tablas no era mucha dificultad, llegó a la mitad del puente, si la mitad como ya dije anteriormente es laaaargo. Bueno continuando al llegar a la mitad quedo impactada lo que vio como 20 tablas estaban partidas a la mitad por la izquierda.

Chrysalis: (asombrada) Esto tiene que ser una broma. (Exhalo resignada)Piensa: bueno tengo que agarrarme bien fuerte por las cuerdas, espero que esas mitades resistan

Se puso en dos cascos y se agarró de la cuerda derecha para caminar por las mitades, empezó avanzar en dos cascos y moviendo los cascos delanteros poco a poco por las cuerdas para no caer. Logró llegar una tabla entera.

Chrysalis: (suspiro) al fin, yo creía que no iba a lograr pasarlos

Pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando se da cuenta que adelante suyo hay más tablas partidas a la mitad y ahora ella tiene que hacer lo mismo pero la diferencia es que es a la izquierda.

Chrysalis: (enojada) ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Después de un rato, llego al otro lado a una tabla intacta, cuando puso sus cuatros cascos en las tablas dijo:

Chrysalis: (Suspiro aliviada) Bueno ya pasé la peor parte y por lo que veo ya me falta poco, unas tablas más y salgo de este puente

Retomo su caminata lenta, pero al llegar casi a la salida, faltaban tablas y solo hay una tabla en el final puente.

Chrysalis: (suspiro) Piensa: Tendré que saltar otra vez

Se prepara para saltar, cuando estaba lista saltó y pudo llegar a la tabla pero escuchó un crujido de algo rompiéndose ella miró abajo y la tabla se rompió empezó a caer pero al último minuto vio todo en lenta al frente vio un pedazo de la tabla llego a ella, la usó para darse impulso y se agarró de la orilla, ella intentó subir pero no podía, intentó otra vez pero no pudo, sus cascos empezaron a resbalarse, ella asustada que sería su fin pero ella sintió algo en su interior, lo que hizo a continuación fue usar sus cascos traseros en la pared de rocas para empujarla, para que sus cascos traseros se elevaran para arriba, después hizo un salto usando sus cascos delanteros e hizo una pirueta y cayó en sus cuatro cascos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el otro lado del puente, se tiró al suelo respirando agitadamente pero también pensando en lo que hizo para salvarse.

Chrysalis: (asombrada) ¿Cómo rayos hice eso?

Ese era una de sus preguntas pero después sintió una brisa por atrás, ella giró su cabeza para después estar impactada por que veía, en el otro lado del puente el bosque nocturno ahora está congelado, los arboles tienen las hojas congeladas, los animales ya no son de carne y hueso ahora todo su cuerpo es de hielo hasta los arbustos son de hielo.

Chrysalis: (impactada) A Eso se refería el letrero y el de la voz

Se levantó giro su cabeza un poco a la izquierda y vio que hay otro letrero, confundida se acercó y lo empezó a leer:

_BIENVENIDO AL BOSQUE SOLEADO_

_¡Cuidado! cuando es de noche es pacífico y tranquilo pero cuando es de día es peligroso_

Chrysalis: (atonica) ¡QUEEEEE! También en este bosque

Miro que hay unas palabras escritas como si le hubieran puesto, fuego y escribiendolo con él y se veía que solo es una línea en él dice:

_Solo se admite ponys diurnos, no Batponys y no especies porque en este bosque hay un calor mortal como estar en el mismo infierno_

Eso es todo lo que ponía. Ella se da media vuelta y se pone en frente del bosque soleado.

Chrysalis: (suspiro) ya estoy aquí ahora espero encontrar a la de la voz antes de que amanezca

Y empezó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Chrysalis encontrará al dueño de la voz? ¿Chrysalis descubrirá más de sus habilidades o poderes? Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les hayan gustado.<strong>

**Por favor déjenme sugerencia por PM o por review, para saber qué cosas puedo mejorar y si una parte hay un error ortográfico o que no se entiende háganmelo saber.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro y la explicación**

**P.V de Chrysalis**

Estoy caminando, viendo a mí alrededor para ver si encuentro al dueño de la voz, después de unos minutos creo, llegue a un claro en el bosque, me detengo en el claro y empiezo a mirar alrededor intentando localizar algo fuera de lo normal.

De repente siento un resplandor detrás mío, doy media vuelta y vi un pequeño resplandor, después de un rato, el resplandor desapareció y vi que hay alguien sentado en la roca, está muy oscuro para distinguirlo, me acerco cuando estuve a una distancia considerable, no doy crédito a lo que veo, veo a una ¿gata rosa?, con la diferencia es que usa una ¿toga blanca? Después se paró en dos patas y me quede atónita porque estaba flotando **(la gata es igual a los que se ven en fairy tail pero no tiene alas solo flotan)**

¿?:(Sonriendo) Bienvenida Chrysalis te he estado esperando

Chrysalis: (reaccione) ¿T-tú hablas? Peo tengo entendido que los gatos no hablan, debo estar alucinando

¿?: (Ríe) jijjiji hay Chrysalis, pues claro que hablo soy, como decirlo especial y no, no estas alucinando

Chrysalis: (la miró fijamente) tú eras la de la voz

¿?: (Sonríe) si, así es

Chrysalis: Entonces sabes porque estoy aquí ¿verdad?

¿?: Pues claro tontita, a mí no se me olvida las cosas como tu

Chrysalis: (me enoje) Grrr ya está bueno, ¡exijo que me digas tu nombre!

¿?: (Ríe) jijiji pero que modales los míos, bueno me presento mi nombre es Estela Pink o puedes llamarme solo Estela

Chrysalis: ¿Estela? Ok (calmada) directo al grano, tu sabes cómo recuperar mis recuerdos

Estela: Pues claro

Chrysalis: (sonrió) Entonces que hay que hacer para recuperar mis recuerdos

Estela: (se pone triste) lo lamento pero no puedes recuperarlos

Chrysalis: (exclame) ¡QUE! ¡POR QUE!

Estela: Es que vi todos tus recuerdos y no son muy alentadores lo que veía, así que borre todo tus recuerdos pero te deje solo lo que tú necesitas saber para que no andes perdida

Chrysalis: (exclame enojada) ósea ¡tú fuiste que me borro mis recuerdo!

Estela: Así es, no me siento orgullosa de hacer eso

Chrysalis: (confundida) en serio tenía recuerdos como malos ¿cierto?

Estela: (asistiendo) así es Chrysalis, cuando vi tus recuerdos, lo único que pensé fue eliminarte para que no hicieras daño pero mire un recuerdo que me gusto, recapacité y pensé en otra cosa borrar tus recuerdos y ver que decisiones tomarías para recuperar tus recuerdos

Chrysalis: (deprimida) piensa: ¿de verdad era tan mala? Espera escuche que dijo un recuerdo que le gusto (la miró fijamente) Estela dime que recuerdo fue que te gusto

Estela: (sonríe) Un recuerdo de ti y de tu hija

Chrysalis: (atónita) ¡Tengo una hija!

Estela: así es, era por eso que recapacité para ver cuánto luchas por estar con tu hija cuando te lo dijera

Estoy en mis pensamientos, en serio tengo una hija, estoy pensado un rato hasta que tome mi decisión.

Chrysalis: (decidida) Estela quiero recuperar mis recuerdos aunque sean malos, quiero estar con mi hija y por eso acepto cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer para recuperar mis recuerdos y así estar de nuevo con ella

Estela: (sonríe) Sabia que diría eso

Chrysalis: Entonces que tengo que hacer para recuperarlos

Estela: bueno Chrysalis te lo diré pero no aquí es mejor salir del bosque antes que nada

Chrysalis: Entonces vamos guíame para salir del bosque

Estela: No puedo Chrysalis, tendrás que salir por tu propia cuenta

Chrysalis: (enojada y exclamé) ¡QUE! Porque no me ayudas a salir o mejor dicho porque no me ayudaste cuando estaba en el bosque nocturno

Estela: Porque si lo hacia tu no recordarías trotar o galopar recuerdas un dolor de cabeza que sentiste (yo asentí) eso era por lograr salir del bosque con más o menos ayuda tu recuperaste un poco esos recuerdos, todavía esos recuerdos no salieron a flote, para saber si recuperaste un recuerdo debiste ver a ti de potrilla o algo por el estilo

Chrysalis: (Piensa: ahora que recuerdo ¿que fue eso lo que hice para salvarme en el final del puente?) Estela tengo una duda

Estela: (sonríe) quieres saber cómo te pudiste salvar de la caída que sería tu muerte

Chrysalis: (impactada) ¿Cómo lo s…?- fui interrumpida

Estela: ¿Cómo lo sé? Si estaba arriba de todo el bosque viéndote de lo que hacías y la parte de cómo te salvaste te di un poco de mi poder para que tengas habilidades eso te lo di cuando todavía estabas inconsciente

Chrysalis: (sonrió un poco) Entonces te tengo que agradecer si no me hubieras dado un poco de tu poder, yo ya estuviera muerta

Estela: (sonríe y se sonroja aunque su piel rosa no lo distingue mucho) no tenéis que agradecerme, en realidad no fue nada (me mira fijamente) por lo que veo aun tienes una duda ¿cierto?

Chrysalis: Así es, quisiera saber ¿porque en el bosque nocturno se permite batpony y en el bosque soleado pony diurnos?

Estela: Bueno eso es fácil de explicar, en el bosque nocturno cuando es de noche se convierte en hielo y hace un frío atroz, además está demasiado oscuro para ver y era por eso que los batpony tienen una vista que pueden ver por la oscuridad y así no lo ataquen ningún animal porque no los ven y pueden esconderse para no resultar herido y un pony diurno en ese bosque es peligroso porque no vería nada y si hiciera magia, las bestias los atacaría por sorpresa y ellos no sabría en donde está (respiró profundamente) En cuanto al bosque soleado es todo lo opuesto al bosque nocturno se convierte en fuego y los ponys diurno tienen que ponerse un hechizo para resistir el calor y llevar armas por si acaso los ataca o pueden esconderse pero los batponys no resistirían ni 5 minutos porque como son nocturno y el bosque esta hecho de fuego no soportaría mucho el brillo es como mirar directo al sol y por si preguntas las otras especies si pueden pero tienen que ser de esta forma en el bosque nocturno tienen que esperar que sea de día para pasar y en el bosque soleado tienen que esperar que sea de noche para pasar de esa forma se tardarían todo el día para pasar pero es de forma segura

Chrysalis: Entiendo, pero tengo una duda como pueden cruzar un puente si está casi destruido

Estela: (ríe) jijiji tontita ellos pueden pasar porque hay otro puente

Chrysalis: (enojada y exclame) ¡QUE! ¡Porque no me lo dijiste!

Estela: porque te tardarías demasiado, el puente está muy lejos y no tenías más tiempo

Chrysalis: (calmada) Entiendo, entonces que tengo que hacer

Estela: (seria) lo que tienes que hacer es buscar la salida del bosque y tienes que ir a una ciudad llamada SunWay y nos veremos en la plaza de la ciudad

Chrysalis: ¿SunWay? Entiendo entonces me tengo que empezar a mover (me doy media vuelta) encontrare la salida y nos veremos allá (sonrió)

Estela: (sonríe y asiste) si, nos veremos allá y una cosa por favor cuídate

Chrysalis: (sonrió) ay Estela, no te preocupes por mí, estaré allá en un santiamén

Estela: (piensa: Eso espero) Entonces hasta luego y procura salir antes del amanecer

Chrysalis: No te preocupes, buscare la salida lo más rápido que puedo (piensa: si no me pierdo otra vez) bueno nos vemos

Empiezo a caminar adentrándome en el bosque y tengo que buscar la salida lo más rápido posible.

**Fin del P.v de Chrysalis**

Estela aún sigue viendo por donde se fue Chrysalis y lo único que dijo fue:

Estela: (suspiro) Espero que tengas razón y logres encontrar la salida porque en este bosque tu no lo soportarías

Y Estela desapareció en un resplandor blanco y ahora en el lugar donde estaban Chrysalis y Estela ahora no hay nadie, el único sonido que se escucha es el viento moviendo las hojas.

Mientras tanto en el Reino Changeling.

En una habitación de un castillo, ahí se encontraba en la cama durmiendo hasta que escucho unos golpeteos en la puerta

_Toc toc_

¿?: Princesa, levántese ya llegaron los chageling que fueron a la invasión

Princesa: (bostezó) awww ya veo, solo esperen un minuto y voy para allá

¿?: Entendido princesa, la esperamos

Después se escuchó pasos alejarse, la princesa se levantó de su cama y empezó a arreglarse tenía el cuerpo negro pero sin agujeros, la crin y la cola es de color rubia, y tiene los ojos verdes, ella es del mismo tamaño que las mane 6. Cuando termino de arreglarse fue a la puerta lo abrió y cerró la puerta. Fue caminando por los pasillos hasta que llego al salón del trono.

Princesa: (sonríe) regresaron y por lo visto, tuve razón y la invasión fracasó ¿cierto?

Un changeling hizo una reverencia. Él era el único que tenía una armadura negra y por lo visto, es el capitán de la guardia changeling.

Capitán: (reverencia y dice con tristeza) Si, su majestad hemos perdidos

Princesa: uf Lo sabía, es que vi el plan de mi madre y tenía algunas fallas, yo se lo dije pero ella no me escuchó y mira lo que paso, terminaron expulsándolos

Capitán: (se levanta) Si princesa, subestimamos a esos ponys

Princesa: si, lo sé, por eso se lo quería decir pero la muy cabezota de mi madre no quería escucharme

La princesa miro alrededor y no vio a su madre en todo eso ni la vio cuando entró en el salón del trono, ella confundida le pregunto al capitán:

Princesa: Capitán, ¿dónde está mi madre?

Capitán: (deprimido) Princesa, su madre la Reina Chrysalis, ella ha desaparecido

Princesa: (impactada) ¡QUEEEEE!

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado.<strong>

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Antes de empezar quisiera decir algunas cosas**

**1 Perdone la tardanza pero tenía cosas que hacer como los estudios para así tener mi TSU y porque también que me dio un bloqueo mental, me quede en blanco, me dio dolor de cabeza, etc, etc.**

**2 Quiero agradecer a los que siguen mi fanfic, que dejan review y todo eso**

**3 Con respecto al nombre de la princesa no sé qué nombre escoger así que hice lo siguiente hice papelitos, tire una moneda, tire un dado y si no cerré los ojos y lo apunte con mi dedo el nombre eso era lo que me daba dolor de cabeza para elegir un nombre (nota mental: no pedir nombres en el fanfic)**

**Eso es todo **

**Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: El león y el lobo<strong>

Princesa: ¿¡QUE!?

Capitán: (temeroso) A-así es princesa, ella había desaparecido cuando habíamos despertado, buscamos pero no la encontramos por ningún lado así que pensamos que regresó al castillo pero por lo visto no está

Princesa: (enojada) ¡Entonces si desapareció que así aquí entonces porque no empiezan a buscar a mi madre!

Capitán: (temeroso) P-princesa e-es estamos muy cansado por lo de la invasión a-así que queremos descansar un poco para recuperar energía

Princesa:(enojada) ¡No me importa! ¡Mi madre puede estar en cualquier lado! ¡Puede estar secuestrada o pérdida o…! (respiración agitada)

Capitán: Princesa Luria por favor cálmese

Luria: (enojada) ¿¡CALMARME!? ¡No puedo calmarme si mi madre está por donde no sé qué y no puedo dejarla vagar por ahí, como es ella puede ser que termine arrestada! (mira fijamente al capitán y empezó a hablar de forma tenebrosa con la melena tapándole los ojos) escúchame muy bien capitán quiero que mi madre regrese así que por favor ustedes podrán descansar cuando la encuentre así que les voy a pedir de forma amable que (gritó como la voz de canterlot) ¿¡SALGAN Y BUSQUEN A MI MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Por el grito, todas las ventanas se rompieron, todo el reino changeling escucho el grito y todos los Changeling se fueron adentro de sus casas despavoridos, por su grito se escucha hasta…

**En Canterlot.**

En el comedor estaba Celestia que está a punto de hincarle el diente a un pastel pero se vio interrumpido por un grito.

Celestia: (tapándose las orejas) ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?

Luna entra por la puerta, ella camina con dificultad como de un tornado tratase.

Luna: ¿¡HERMANA QUE ESTA PASANDO!?

Celestia: ¿¡NO LO SE!? ¡Parece una especie de grito y parece que está furioso!

Luna: (sorprendida) ¡pero así de fuerte!

Celestia: ¡parece que sí! ¡Pobres a los que les hicieron enfadar!

El grito era tan fuerte que el pastel de Celestia salió volando directo a Luna.

Celestia: ¿¡NOOOOOO MI PASTEL!?

Luna reacciono a tiempo cuando vio el pastel dirigirse a ella se agacho justo a tiempo y el pastel pasó por arriba de ella, pero se escuchó como que el pastel le dio a alguien, se levantó, se volteo para atrás y lo que vio fue al Blueblood con el pastel en la cara, Luna cuando lo vio se puso a reír.

Blueblood: (tono molesto susurro) no sé porque salí de mi habitación

Celestia se tiro al suelo, alzo lo casco mirando para arriba y gritó:

Celestia: ¿¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?

Regresando al reino Changeling, la princesa dejó de gritar y empezó a tranquilizarse.

Luria: (calmándose y suspira) Así que búsquenla por cualquier lugar donde podría estar por debajo de la roca, del rio, de las montaña o yo que sé, solo búsquenla ¿¡entendido!?

Todos los soldados se recompusieron y dijeron:

Soldados: ¡Si princesa!

Luria: ¡Que esperan muévanse!

Y así los soldados y el capitán empezaron a buscar a la Reina Chrysalis (era eso o que tenían miedo de la princesa a que los vayan a castrar)

Bueno continuando, cuando ya todos los soldados abandonaron el salón del trono, Luria se dirigió al trono y se sentó, quedo muy pensativa, lo único que dijo fue:

Luria: (deprimida) piensa: Espero que mi madre se encuentre bien este donde este (mira al techo) que estará haciendo mi madre en estos momento

**Volvemos con Chrysalis**

**8:30 pm**

P.V Chrysalis

Estaba caminando por un buen rato, no sé si iba en la dirección correcta o me había perdido de nuevo en el bosque, bueno sigo caminando por otro rato.

**9:00 pm**

Sigo caminando

Chrysalis:(bostezo) Vaya me está entrando sueño, no me puedo dormir en este bosque es muy peligroso tengo que encontrar la salida sea como sea

Tercera persona

**10:00 pm**

Sigue caminando, los bostezos de ella son muy seguidos pero no se dejaría vencer por el sueño hasta que haya salido del bosque.

**10:30 pm**

Por un momento ella se había detenido quedándose dormida de pie pero reacciono y se sacudió la cabeza.

Chrysalis: (adormilada) no puedo dejar que me venza el sueño tengo que seguir

Y continúo su camino

**11:30 pm**

Ella estaba caminando pero tambaleándose.

**12:00 am**

Ella continúa caminando pero se tropezó con una piedra al caer al suelo, ella quería levantarse pero no podía hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se estaban cerrando hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ella estaba soñando no un sueño cualquiera sino un recuerdo que ella había olvidado.

**Flashback.**

_Estaba una potrilla Chrysalis junto por lo que se ve es su madre aunque no se distingue mucho por la luz del sol._

_Ellas estaban como un especie de parque su madre estaba acostada mientras que Chrysalis estaba correteando por todas partes._

_Madre: (sonríe pero a la vez preocupada) Chrysalis ten cuidado, no corras tan rápido sino te vas a tropezar y te harás daño_

_Chrysalis se detiene y dice:_

_Chrysalis: (sonríe) no te preocupes mami, tendré cuidado_

_Madre: (sonríe) está bien Chrysi pero recuerda que tenemos que irnos dentro de un rato porque recuerda que soy reina y tengo deberes_

_Chrysalis: (suspiro fastidiada) si lo sé, siempre estas ocupada y nunca pasas tiempo conmigo (empezó a sollozar)_

_La madre de Chrysalis se levantó y acerco a su hija y la abrazó_

_Madre: (la miró fijamente) Chrysi no llores, yo sé que es difícil para ti y para mí que no podamos pasar un tiempo juntas (le seca sus lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas) (quedo un rato pensativa hasta que hablo con voz maternal) Chrysi, que te parece si cuando tenga un día libre, haremos todo lo que tú quieras _

_Chrysalis: (la miró fijamente) lo prometes_

_Madre: (sonríe) Lo prometo_

_Chrysalis: (la abrazó con fuerza) Te amo mami_

_Madre: (la abrazó) yo también te amo mi pequeña Chrysi_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Ella despertó pero no abrió los ojos solo se quedó pensando.

Chrysalis: (pensado) eso fue un recuerdo porque no me acuerdo de ese día y ella por lo visto era mi madre, bueno poco a poco empiezo a recordar….Porque de repente tengo tanto calor

**7:30 am **

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, ella veía un poco borroso pero distinguió una silueta de un conejo.

Chrysalis: (sonríe) Oh un conejo, hola pequeño

Cuando ya pudo ver con claridad, lo que vio la dejo impactada vio a un conejo cubierto de fuego, pareciera que no tiene carne y hueso, eso parece a un fuego andante (inserten un sonido de screamers aquí)

Se levantó de un salto y grito:

Chrysalis: (grito) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Conejo: (grito) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Hasta el conejo grito y los 2 corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Chrysalis corrió y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que se detuvo en seco y empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

Chrysalis: (atónita) ¿¡PERO QUE DEM…!?

Lo que Chrysalis vio fue el bosque en llamas, las hojas de los arboles está cubierto de llamas, los arbustos también, y hacía un calor como si estuviera dentro de un horno.

Chrysalis: (respiración agitada) Oh no, no, no, no puede ser, eso pasa por quedarme dormida o por perderme, tengo que buscar la salida cuanto antes

Chrysalis comenzó a caminar pero cada vez hace más calor y Chrysalis está sudando a mares.

Sigue caminando y por donde ella pasa solo hay conejos de fuego.

Chrysalis: (pensando) que raro porque veo solo conejos no debía haber bestias aterradoras, bueno mejor para mí, así no tengo que lidiar con ellos

Chrysalis llego a un claro del bosque, se detuvo en seco y atónita lo que vio fue marcas de garras en los arboles hasta había un poco de sangre y en el suelo vio como esqueletos de ponys y grifos

Chrysalis:(respirando con dificultad y trago saliva) ne..cesi..to en..con..trar la sa..lida ra..pido

Empezó a caminar con cuidado y estar alerta de cualquier cosa que podría pasar. De repente se escucha un rugido y Chrysalis se detuvo en el medio del claro y empezó a asustarse. Ella vio una silueta en frente suyo entre los arboles mirándola, entonces la silueta empezó a caminar y poco a poco se dejó a ver.

Cuando se mostró, ella vio a un león pero tenía una diferencia es de color rojo como el fuego, solamente sus garras, melena y la cola estaban hecha de fuego.

Chrysalis:(piensa: eso me pasa por abrir mi bocota y esto no podía empeorar)

Se escuchó un ruido atrás como de gruñido ella quedo paralizada y empezó a voltearse lentamente y lo que vio el dejo sin habla, lo que vio fue a una especie de lobo pero todo su cuerpo está hecho de fuego.

**(Nota del autor: si quieren ponga en google imágenes león de fuego porque no se describirlo bien y ponga también lobo de fuego y ahí aparece)**

El león la mira de forma amenazadora igual que el lobo. Chrysalis ya no tiene salida quedo rodeada por arriba y abajo pero si iba por los lados para intentar huir ellos la atraparían pero ellos no se mueven de su sitio parece que espera que haga algo su presa. Chrysalis muy aterrada intenta pensar:

Chrysalis: (piensa: Chrysalis piensa, piensa, piensa que puedo hacer en estas circunstancia) (respiración agitada) (piensa: No puedo pensar bien con este calor y galopar para tratar de huir sería un suicidio, tengo que hacer algo o sino en cualquier momento me atacaran)

Chrysalis empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que le sea útil, pero no vio nada que le sirva hasta que vio una espada enterrada a su lado.

Chrysalis: (piensa: bueno, algo es algo por lo menos me defenderé)

Chrysalis puso su casco en el mango de la espada y la sacó, cuando la tenia se puse en posición defensiva, el león y el lobo se pusieron en posición ofensiva.

Un poco lejos de la posición de Chrysalis se ve una silueta pero tiene una capucha lo único que se ve son sus ojos de color amarillo sentado en una rama viendo a Chrysalis, el león y el lobo. Después se mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿?: Vaya, vaya, vaya Chrysalis siempre metiéndose en problemas jajaja, voy a ver como se enfrenta a ellos (pensado) creo que sería aburrido, tengo la certeza que ellos perderán (sigue pensado y se le vino una idea) ya sé, porque no juego un poco, así tendría más diversión

De pronto se escuchó unos chasquidos de dedos y le apareció un ¿control inalámbrico? Flotando y luego el control se dirigió hacia él y lo agarro.

¿?: (Siguió pensando) creo que sería aburrido jugar yo solo así que (otros chasquidos de dedos y apareció ora figura igual a él con capucha junto con otro control sentado en la misma rama) ¿listo para jugar?

¿?: (Sonrisa maliciosa) Claro, quiero empezar a jugar, entonces como es el juego

¿?: Pues es muy fácil solo hay que escoger entre dos personajes está el león y el lobo

¿?: Pero, qué pasa con Chrysalis ella no es parte del juego

¿?: jajaja así es, es parte del juego pero no podemos escogerla porque alguien le quito sus recuerdos y alguien le dio un poco de su poder, así que no se puede escoger

¿?: Entonces cuál es el objetivo del juego

¿?: (Sonríe ampliamente) Pues es muy fácil, el objetivo es derrotar a Chrysalis, el quien la derrote primero gana

¿?: (Emocionado) Entonces que estamos esperando escojamos y que empiece

¿?: jajaja está bien, yo también estoy emocionado, bueno yo escojo al león

¿?: Entonces yo escojo al lobo

Ellos apuntaron con sus controles al león y al lobo y después presionaron star al mismo tiempo.

**Con Chrysalis**

Ella estaba esperando un movimiento de ellos pero de pronto el león y lobo agacharon la mirada de golpe, Chrysalis quedo confundida. De repente elevaron las miradas al mismo tiempo de golpe pero tenía algo diferente en sus ojos no tenía pupilas.

Chrysalis (mas confundida mirando a los dos) Que extraño porque actúan de esa forma

¿?: ¡Que empiece….!

¿?: ¡…el!

¿?: (Dijeron los dos al unísono) ¡JUEGO!

**(Nota del autor: en esta parte sustituiré los signos de interrogación por los que están controlando para que no se haga muy confuso para saber quién es quién)**

Lobo: ¡Allá voy! (el lobo corre directo hasta Chrysalis) León: ¡Oye, no voy a dejar que abarques toda la diversión sin mí! (el león corre también directo hasta Chrysalis) Chrysalis empezó a asustarse al ver a los dos corriendo en donde esta ella, los dos al estar a pocos centímetros, dan una tacleada los dos pero Chrysalis reacciono a tiempo y lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, provocando así que se chocaran entre sí.

Lobo: (enojado) ¡oye, eso no se vale se movió!

Leon: (tranquilo y aun sonrisa) Tu que creías que iba a hacer quedarse quieta como una tonta y así derrotarla

Lobo: grrrrrr pero la próxima no lo esquivara

El lobo salió corriendo otra vez hacia Chrysalis, salto y dio un zarpazo a Chrysalis pero ella bloqueo con la espada pero el lobo no perdió el tiempo y empezó a dar zarpazos como loco y Chrysalis lo esquivaba y bloqueaba con un poco de dificultad hasta que un zarpazo le rozo por mejilla, ella al ver eso se echó para atrás como pudo y el lobo se quedó en el lugar donde estaba Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: (se tocó la mejilla y le estaba ardiendo) (piensa: Esto arde, no debo dejar que me llegue otro zarpazo porque en vez tener sangre, tendré quemaduras)

Lobo: (emocionado) ¡Toma eso, no puedo creer que sirvió apretando los botones a lo loco!

León: No debes subestimarla porque si no pierdes

Lobo: grrrrr ya lo sé, ya lo sé no lo subestimo, yo sé lo que hago

Leon: (sonríe ampliamente) Entonces dale, adelante, acabala ya que como lo dices, entonces no haré nada

Lobo: (emocionado) ¿¡DE VERDAD!? (El León (asiente)) ¡GENIAL! Mira y observa atentamente como lo hace un profesional

El lobo arremete contra Chrysalis, ella lo esquivo y el lobo pasó de largo pero se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar zarpazos, Chrysalis lo esquivaba y bloqueaba con dificultad pero algunas si le lograron, en el casco, el lomo y le corto un poco la melena.

Lobo: (enojado) grrr ¡ya me cansé, es hora de terminar!

El lobo arremetió contra Chrysalis otra vez pero esta vez ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y le llego, Chrysalis se cayó de espalda y se le cayó la espada, el lobo no perdió el tiempo y se tiró encima de ella pero ella detuvo a tiempo la mandíbula del lobo.

Chrysalis: (respiración agitada con calor extremo) (piensa: no puedo seguir, estoy cansada, no puedo respirar)(de repente recordó las palabras de Estela que tenía una hija) (susurro) no pienso morir, no pienso morir hasta que vea a mi ¡HIJA!

Ella uso sus patas trasera en el estómago del lobo y lo tiro para que se quitara encima suyo, Chrysalis hizo un movimiento rápido, cuando se quitó del lobo de encima ella rodo en el suelo y se paró de un salto en donde estaba la espada, ella miro al lobo que la iba a arremeter de nuevo pero agarro la espada y corrió en dirección al lobo a poco centímetros ella se deslizo por debajo del lobo al estar en la dirección opuesta del lobo ella no tenía la espada, el lobo de repente empezó a tambalear y cayó al suelo muerto con la espada clavada en el pecho.

Chrysalis camino a donde está el lobo y desenterró la espada de su pecho, ella observa la espada y estaba al rojo vivo con sangre.

En las ramas el que controlaba el lobo se quedó en shock y el otro esta con una sonrisa.

León: (sonrisa burlona y dijo de forma sarcástica) Wow, que pelea, así es como lo hace un profesional que te claven la espada y te caes muerto

Lobo: (enojado) ¡YA CÁLLATE! (tiro el control) ¡No es justo, no es justo! Aaaaaaahhhhhh me voy de aquí

León: (sonriendo) vamos, quédate no es para tanto

Lobo: (lo miro) ¡NO ES PARA TANTO! perdí y no me voy a quedar aquí y la próxima vez no hagas un clon que se enoja

León: (sigue sonriendo) que tiene, me gusta hacerlo con más personalidad haciendo otro clon igual a mí sería aburrido, así que preferí haciendo de esa forma

Lobo: Muérete (el desapareció por un destello amarillo)

**(Desde aquí vuelve el signo de interrogación)**

¿?: (Suspira y sonríe) bueno, solo queda el león así que veremos si Chrysalis sobrevive

Chrysalis rápidamente reacciona y mira directamente al león.

Chrysalis: (extrañada) Que raro porque el león no me ataco junto con el lobo

De repente el león corrió y salto para dar un zarpazo a Chrysalis pero ella lo esquivo por un lado y el león al tocar el suelo, empezó a dar zarpazos a Chrysalis, ella esquivaba todos sus ataques con mucha dificultad por el calor y por la batalla con el lobo.

¿?: (Sonríe) vamos a ver cómo sale de esta

El león de pronto se detuvo y se echó para atrás y Chrysalis quedo más exhausta de lo que ya estaba, por lo visto no podrá mantenerse mucho en pie.

Chrysalis: (respirando con dificultad) q..que es…t..ta..rá ha…ci..en…do

El león de pronto echo la cabeza para atrás y su pecho está inflándose.

Chrysalis: (aterrorizada) es..pe..ra no ha..ra lo que c..reo que ha..rá

De repente el león lanzo llamas de su boca directo a Chrysalis, ella reacciono a tiempo y salto a un lado y el fuego paso de largo.

Chrysalis: (Aterrorizada) (piensa: desde cuando un león lanza fuego) (mira alrededor) (piensa: oh claro, este es un bosque de fuego, los animales son de fuego y ahora veo que tiran lanzallamas que lógico)

El león empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego, Chrysalis olvidando su cansancio empezó a esquivar las bolas de fuegos con dificultad.

¿?: (Sonríe) vaya, Chrysalis si sabe esquivar, veamos cuanto aguanta

Chrysalis: (esquivando) (piensa: no puedo seguir de esta forma tengo que encontrar alguna forma de derrotarlo, no me puedo acercar) (esquivando y después se le vino una idea) (piensa: qué tal si le lanzo la espada directo a la cabeza pero tiene que ser una precisión perfecta, bueno es esto o nada)

Chrysalis al ver una bola de fuego se tiró para la derecha y sujeto la espada y se lo lanzo, se ve una espada que milagrosamente no toco ninguna bola de fuego y se clavó directo a la cabeza del león y cayó en seco muerto.

Chrysalis: (respiración agitada) lo lo..gr..e (de repente ella empezó a ver borroso y cayó al suelo desmayada)

¿?: (Sonríe, chasqueo los dedos y el control desapareció) jajajaja vaya, ella derroto al león y eso que estaba exhausta acalorada y todo jajajaja, bueno no importa si gana o pierde Chrysalis porque de alguna u otra forma ella muere por ser comido por el león o el lobo o puede ser por el calor extremo

Se quedó pensado un rato hasta que oyó unos rugidos.

¿?: (Sonríe) vaya y no me lo creo hasta ahora vienen hasta aquí jajaja, pobre Chrysalis serás comida (pensó y después sonríe) bueno, como me ganaste y todo eso , te sacaré del bosque jajaja ya que no quiero que se acabe la diversión tan pronto así que por esta vez la ayudare

Chasqueo los dedos y Chrysalis desapareció por un destello amarillo y el también desapareció.

**Salida del bosque**

Ahí se ve a Chrysalis en el suelo, empezó a abrir los ojos pero ve un poco borroso al frente de ella aparece una silueta con capucha solo se ven los ojos de color amarillo es el mismo que estaba en el bosque.

Chrysalis: (con voz cansada) qui…en e..res

¿?: (Sonríe) mi nombre no tiene importancia pero si quieres saber mi nombre entonces pregúntale a tu amiguita

Chrysalis: cono…ces a Es..tela

¿?: (Aun con la sonrisa) Puede que sí o puede que no, quien sabe, es mejor que se lo preguntes tu misma a ella, solo decidle que conociste a un tipo que tiene un control inalámbrico y de ahí veras sus expresiones, si la ves impactada o asustada decidle que quieres saber (serio) porque te digo que ella sabe más de lo que crees (volviendo a sonreír) bueno, eso es todo, adiós (y empieza a alejarse)

Chrysalis: Es..pera no te va..yas (ve muy borroso a mirar en la dirección que se iba pero pudo ver que tenía el mismo tamaño que Estela)

¿?: (Volteo la cabeza aun sonriendo) nos veremos después Reina Chrysalis (el desapareció con un destello amarillo)

Chrysalis empezó a ver negro y se desmayó otra vez.

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Dejen review que le pareció el supuesto combate ya que es mi primera vez que escribo una pelea o algo por el estilo y no sé si quedo muy bien.**

**Eso es todo**

**Nos leemos luego**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Arrepentimiento**

**En el Castillo Changeling**

La princesa Luria Estaba en su habitación antes de irse le había dicho a un soldado que cuando llegara el capitán o tuviera noticia de su madre que le avisara.

Luria estaba en su cama mirando el techo hasta que recordó un suceso antes de que Chrysalis fuera para conquistar Canterlot.

**Flashback**

_La princesa estaba en su habitación ya que la Reina Chrysalis estaba en una reunión haciendo el plan de como conquistar Canterlot, la princesa estaba acostada hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, ella miro para ver quién era y vio a su madre, Chrysalis entró y cerró la puerta, la princesa se sentó en la cama._

_Luria: Hola madre (de forma cortante)_

_Chrysalis: Hola hija (también de forma cortante)_

_Se produjo un silencio hasta que Luria hablo:_

_Luria: (fastidiada) Madre si vas a hablar hazlo, no creo que hayas venido aquí solo para decir hola_

_Chrysalis: (enojada) Así es como tratas a tu madre Luria_

_Luria: (fastidiada) Entonces como quieres que te trate, de esta forma (fingiendo con una sonrisa) "Hola madre, como te ha ido, porque no jugamos y bla bla bla (volvió poner una cara fastidiada)_

_Chrysalis: (enojada) Luria no podías por una vez en tu vida háblame con respecto, cuando eras niña me tratabas con más respecto_

_Luria: Si, cuando ERA niña pero ahora ya no soy niña pero bueno como te fue en la reunión_

_Chrysalis: (sonriendo) Pues bien, tenemos un plan para conquistar Canterlot_

_Luria: (la miró) me puedes decir el dichoso plan _

_Chrysalis: Claro hija, este es el plan…_

_Chrysalis le conto el plan _

_Luria: (seria) ¿Qué? Eso es todo, yo creía que tenías un buen plan pero por lo visto no_

_Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿Por qué dices que no es un buen plan?_

_Luria: Porque tiene conjeturas como decir ¿Qué pasaría si un pony te descubre o te atrapa? _

_Chrysalis: (presumiendo) ¿Qué? Eso, no me preocupo por eso, en realidad, un pony no hace la diferencia si me descubre_

_Luria: (fastidiada) ¿en serio? Bueno si tú lo dices pero hay algo que no concuerda porque quieres sustituir a la prometida del novio_

_Chrysalis: ¿Ah? Pues ese parte del plan es para que consigamos amor_

_Luria: (la miró fijamente) entonces en resumidas cuentas este plan es para que te acueste con el novio de la prometida_

_Chrysalis: (sonriendo) Por supuesto °°° (cambio la cara a una sorprendida) ¿¡QUE!? ¡No, no era lo que quería decir!_

_Luria: (sonrisa burlona) Ah claro, este plan es para acostarte con un semental ya que tú no puedes hacerlo de forma tradicional como conociéndolo, tener una cita, ser novios, casarse y después ahora si acostarse pero noooooo en vez de eso, quieres saltar al último paso robándote a un novio _

_Chrysalis: (enojada) ¡Oye! Yo no robo novios, solo lo hago para tener amor_

_Luria: (sonrisa burlona) siiiii claro, es para tener amor o es para otra cosa_

_Chrysalis: (enojada) niñita insolente a mí no me respondas de esa forma_

_Luria: (enojada) yo puedo responderte como a mí me dé la gana _

_Empezaron a discutir fuertemente un rato hasta que Chrysalis se cansó._

_Chrysalis: (irritada) Aaaaah ya me canse, me voy de aquí y cuando vuelva espero que tu actitud haya mejorado jovencita (se dio medio vuelta y fue de camino a la puerta para salir)_

_Pero antes de salir escucho a su hija gritar._

_Luria: (furiosa) ¡TE ODIO!_

_Chrysalis se detuvo en seco, se quedó pasmada al escuchar esas palabras, giro su cabeza y la miro y noto su mirada llena de odio_

_Chrysalis: ¿Q…que dijiste? (Chrysalis no quiere creer lo que escucho)_

_Luria: (furiosa) ¡Eres sorda o que! Te dije que ¡Te odio y desearía que desaparecieras para no tener que verte de nuevo!_

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Chrysalis sintió como una apuñalada en su corazón, iba a decir algo pero se quedó callada, abrió la puerta y salió pero antes de cerrar, la miro pero no dijo nada y cerró la puerta._

**Fin del flashback**

Le salían lágrimas de sus ojos arrepintiéndose de haber dicho esas palabras.

Luria: (sollozando) perdóname mama (snif) de verdad, perdóname

Estaba llorando por un rato hasta que se quedó dormida.

Un poco alejado del castillo se ve a un tipo con capucha (era el mismo que estaba en el bosque soleado) miró fijamente el castillo y sonrió.

¿?: (Sonriendo) Que empiece la diversión

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le gusten<strong>

**Déjenme review como le pareció y todo eso**

**Nos leemos luego**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Culpa**

Chrysalis está despertando, abre los ojos lentamente, ella nota que está en una cama, se sienta en la cama mira alrededor algo desorientada, observo que estaba en una habitación un poco grande.

¿?: Hasta que por fin despiertas

Chrysalis vio pasar a un unicornio por la puerta, él tenía un pelaje azul claro, crin y cola roja, ojos de color azul y una cutie mark de una luna una mitad azul y la otra blanca.

Chrysalis: (lo miro fijamente) ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿en dónde estoy?

¿?: Bueno, primero déjame presentarme me llamo Blue moon mucho gusto y estas en mi casa en SunWay

Chrysalis: (piensa: ¿estoy en SunWay? no puedo creer que llegué) Mucho gusto, yo me llamo… (Pero fue interrumpida)

Blue moon: te llamas Chrysalis ¿cierto?

Chrysalis: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Blue moon: (sonriendo) Pues muy fácil, Estela me hablo de ti

Chrysalis: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? Conoces a Estela

Blue moon: Si, la conozco

Chrysalis: ¿De que la conoces?

Blue moon: (nervioso) Es una larga historia y algo complicado de contar

Chrysalis: (lo mira con desconfianza) está bien, bueno hablando de Estela está aquí

Blue moon: No, ella se fue hace rato viendo si despertabas porque estaba muy preocupada por ti como te encontrabas

Chrysalis recuerda todo de golpe lo que había pasado, después se deprimió y Blue moon lo noto.

Blue moon: ¿Por qué estas triste?

Chrysalis: (deprimida) Por nada, solo pensado en lo acontecimiento del bosque, eso es todo

Luego se lleva los dos casco a la cabeza y suspira, luego nota una venda en su casco donde se suponía le había hecho una cicatriz el lobo, después se miró donde tenía heridas y vio que tenía curas y vendas donde la habían herido.

Blue moon: (sonriendo) Si te preguntas sobre eso, pues fui yo, solo tenías rasguños, no tenía nada grave y yo te estaba cuidando hasta que te despertaras

Chrysalis: (lo mira) tú me estabas cuidando

Blue moon: Pues claro, no podía dejarte así herida

Chrysalis: (sonrojada) pues muchas gracias, Pero ¿Por qué Estela no me cuidaba en vez de ti?

Blue moon: (se puso triste) pues lo que pasa es que ella se culpa por lo sucedido

Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿Por qué se culpa? si ella no hizo nada malo

Blue moon: Si, yo también le dije que no hizo nada malo pero ella no me escucha, yo creo que si tú hablaras con Estela, puede ser que se sienta mejor

Chrysalis: ¿Ah? Entiendo (sonríe) Está bien, hablare con ella (volvió a acostarse) ¿cuándo crees que venga?

Blue moon: (se pone un casco en el mentón) Yo creo que vendrá a la cena ya que ella se trae su plato, se sienta a lado tuyo para ver si despiertas

Chrysalis: está bien, la esperare (escucho un gruñido en su estómago y se sonroja de vergüenza) vaya, tengo mucha hambre no he comido nada de que me desperté en ese bosque

Blue moon: (sonriendo) no te preocupes, la cena está casi lista, así que me iré hacia la cocina y tu deberías descansar un poco

Chrysalis: (sonriendo) sí, creo que lo hare, muchas gracias

Blue moon: No hay de qué, que descanses (abrió la puerta pero antes de irse lo llamó Chrysalis)

Chrysalis: ¡hey, espera! (Blue moon se volteó y miro a Chrysalis) Por esta conversación se me olvido preguntar ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Blue moon: (sonriendo) Estuviste inconsciente por 4 días

Chrysalis: ¿4 días? bueno por lo menos no fue tanto

Blue moon: Bueno, si eso es todo, entonces me iré para que descanses (se volteó y cerró la puerta)

Chrysalis de repente recordó al de la capucha.

Chrysalis: (suspiro) ¿Quién será ese? Y ¿Por qué me pidió que le dijera a Estela? ¿De verdad Estela sabrá quien será el? cuando llegue se lo preguntare (ella cerro los ojos y se quedó dormida)

**P.V de Blue moon**

Estoy terminado la cena, cuando termine, escucho la puerta abriéndose y vi que era Estela en su forma pony, es una alicornio, tenía el pelaje blanco, crin y cola color rosado, ojos verdes y una cutie mark de una huella de gato con una aureola. Ella al cerrar la puerta, regreso a su forma de gato y caminaba cabizbaja a donde estaba.

Estela: (con voz apagada) ¿Ya está lista la cena?

Blue moon: (Me puse triste por verla así) Si está listo y también Chrysalis ya despertó

Estela: (levanto la mirada y vi sus ojos apagados) oh me alegro

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que yo lo rompo.

Blue moon: (la miró fijamente) Estela ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Chrysalis? Para que conversen y eso

Estela no dijo nada luego de un rato hasta que hablo.

Estela: (miro al suelo) no, yo creo que me odia, es mejor que no vaya

Blue moon: Estela, Chrysalis no te odia, yo cuando te mencione, no tenía rencor hacia ti

Estela: (volvió a levantar la mirada) ¿e-en serio?

Blue moon: (sonrió) Si, es enserio, porque no hablas con ella, puede ser que te sientas mejor

Estela no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que dio una pequeña sonrisa y me dijo.

Estela: Si, claro creo que tienes razón, hablare con ella

Blue moon: (sonrió) Así se habla, toma el plato de Chrysalis y llévaselo por favor, es mejor que lo hagas tu

Estela: Si, de acuerdo (estaba a punto de tomar el suyo y el de Chrysalis hasta que de repente se detuvo y me mira) Blue moon la comida de Chrysalis tiene…. Amor, es que tienes que recordar que ella absorbe o come amor, yo creo que con eso se sentirá como nueva

Blue moon: (fastidiado) si, si ya lo sé pero el problema donde saco amor, no puedo solamente besar su comida y ya tiene amor eso no tiene ningún sentido

Estela chasqueo sus dedos y apareció como una botella de sal pero en vez de color blanco, lo tiene rosado y tiene una etiqueta que dice amor.

Blue moon: (sorprendido) Estela ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías crear amor y dáselo cuando estaba inconsciente para que así se recuperara rápido?

Estela se quedó callada, es mi imaginación o es que Estela se le olvido…. Si por su expresión se le olvido.

Blue moon: (me rio) jajaja no puedo creerlo que se te haya olvidado

Estela: (me miro enojada y por su piel rosa creo que note sonrojo de vergüenza) Blue moon si dices a alguien de esto, te juro que te enviare a la dimensión G2 de my Little pony

Blue moon: (paro de reír y ahora estoy aterrado) es-esta bi-en, n-no d-diré n-nada

Estela: (sonriendo) Está bien, podías echarle el amor en la comida de Chrysalis

Yo asiento todavía aterrado levito la botella de amor y le echo a la comida de Chrysalis, cuando le eche lo suficiente Estela Chasqueo los dedos y desapareció. Estela levita los platos y fue camino a la escalera antes de subir me mira y me dice una palabra que nunca espere que me dijera.

Estela: (sonriendo) Gracias

Estela subió la escalera hasta que escucho la puerta abriéndose y luego se cierra. Doy un suspiro y miro mi comida la comida que prepare es un sándwich de pétalos, ya que es lo único que prepare porque no tengo nada más, así que bueno a comer.

**Fin del P.v de Blue Moon**

**Mientras en el castillo Changeling**

El capitán y los soldados ya habían llegado y avisaron a la princesa de su llegada. La princesa Luria al llegar al salón del trono, ella pidió si han encontrado o teniendo indicios de su paradero pero lo que escucho no le gusto para nada.

Luria: (furiosa) ¡me están diciendo que no han encontrado nada! ¡Yo les dije que no regresaran al castillo hasta encontrarla!

Capitán: (temeroso) p-princesa n-nosotros hemos buscado por todas partes y no hay señales de la Reina Chrysalis

Luria: ¡mi madre no pudo haber desaparecido de la nada! Sigan buscando, yo sé que debe estar por allí no sé dónde pero debe estar… viva (dijo eso ultimo como un susurro)

El Changeling no soporta ver a su princesa de esa forma desconsolada y si no encuentra a Chrysalis cuanto antes no se sabrá lo que la princesa hará.

En las calles del reino Changeling se ve el tipo de la capucha caminando de camino al castillo silbando música de ¿Súper Mario? Bueno como sea, él estaba caminando y no prestaba atención a las miradas que le hacia los Changeling. Llego a las puertas del castillo habían dos guardias custodiándolo, ellos le cerraron el paso.

Guardia1: ¿Quién está ahí?

¿?: (Sonriendo) hola señores ¿quién soy? Mi nombre no es importante, solo quiero ver a la princesa Luria si fuera tan amables

Los dos Guardias se rieron.

Guardia1: ¿Quién crees que eres para venir aquí y pidiendo eso?

Guardia2: La princesa no está disponible en estos momentos

¿?: Pero necesito verla es que tengo noticia de la reina Chrysalis

Guardia1: (sorprendido) ¿de verdad?

¿?: (Sonríe) así es señores si me permiten pasar y guiarme

Guardia2: Esta bien, yo te guio hacia la princesa sígueme

El encapuchado continúa sonriendo y sigue al guardia hasta el salón del trono.

**Mientras con Estela y Chrysalis.**

Ellas comía en silencio, Estela estaba sentada a lado de Chrysalis no quería hablar porque no sabe que reacción tendrá Chrysalis y Chrysalis no habla porque está encantada por el sándwich que no presta atención a nada hasta que las dos terminaron, Chrysalis la miraba pero Estela desviaba la miraba al suelo hasta que Chrysalis habló.

Chrysalis: Estela no tienes que culparte

Estela: (con voz apagada) Claro que es mi culpa, yo te podía sacar del bosque pero no lo hice (empezó a caer lágrimas de sus ojos) en vez de eso te envié a morir solo así para que recuperes un recuerdo de la nada, un recuerdo que no tiene nada significativo y-yo c-creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo (siente que alguien la levanta y la abraza, sabía que era Chrysalis pero no quería levantar la mirada, seguía llorando en silencio)

Chrysalis: (consolándola) Estela no llores, no llores eso no fue una pérdida de tiempo ahora yo sé que tuve madre

Estela: (levanta la mirada y se ve los ojos con lágrimas) ¿Eso es verdad?

Chrysalis: Si es verdad con ese recuerdo puedo recordar poco a poco mi vida (la mira y sonríe) así que no llores

Estela: (bajo la mirada) ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo apenas nos conocimos y me tratas tan bien?

Chrysalis: (sonríe) porque somos amigas

Estela: (sorprendida la mira) ¿amigas?

Chrysalis: (asistiendo) Así es, es que sin ti yo estuviera perdida y no tuviera a nadie que me guie

Estela: pe-pero por todo lo que te hice ¿Cómo borrar tus recuerdos y enviarlos a otra parte? ¿No te ayude para que pasaras el puente y todo eso? Y tú me consideras tu amiga

Chrysalis: (asiente) Si, yo no conozco como era mi vida antes pero si mi vida era mala entonces hare las cosas bien, tendré mi redención y así puedo estar feliz con mi hija, así que quiero que me ayudes hasta encontrar todos mis recuerdos y que olvides lo que paso en el bosque como empezar de cero ¿qué dices?

Estela: (asistiendo la cabeza aun con lágrimas) Si, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Estela abrazo a Chrysalis escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho desahogándose, Chrysalis la abrazó fuerte hasta que dentro de un rato, Estela se quedó dormida en su pecho y Chrysalis la está acariciando su cabeza.

Chrysalis: (besa en su frente y susurra) descansa Estela, te lo mereces

Después de un rato Chrysalis también se quedó dormida, en la puerta de la habitación esta entreabierta ahí estaba Blue moon, él sonrió y cerró la puerta despacio para no despertarla.

Mientras en el castillo Changeling

La princesa Luria estaba sentada en el trono, con la mirada en el suelo, ella no sabe qué hacer para buscar a su madre pero después escucha las puertas abriéndose, Luria levanta la mirada y ve pasar un guardia y un ser encapuchado. El guardia se inclina

Guardia: Princesa Luria, aquí traigo a alguien que dice que sabe algo de la Reina Chrysalis

Luria: (sorprendida y después sonrió) ¿de verdad? Si es así decime donde esta para buscarla

¿?: Lo siento princesa pero la Reina Chrysalis, su madre….. ¡Está muerta! (le mintió)

Tras escuchar eso la princesa Luria cambio de expresión a una aterrada todo su mundo se derrumbó ante las palabras del encapuchado, ella ya no podía jugar como en los viejos, disfrutar un tiempo de madre e hija como cuando era niña y lo que nunca le podrá decir perdón.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review como le pareció y todo eso**

**Si quieren saber cómo son los invito a mi web en DeviantArt la dirección está en mi perfil**

**Nos leemos luego**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: La mentira y el equipo Soul **

La princesa Luria no quería creer, no quería aceptar que su madre está muerta.

Luria: (empezó salir lágrimas de sus ojos) dígame que es una broma, mi madre no debe estar muerta

¿?: (Finge con una voz de tristeza) Es cierto princesa, la reina Chrysalis murió, así que lo siento mucho su pérdida

La princesa Luria bajo la mirada

Capitán: (exclama) ¿Cómo es posible que este muerta? si la reina Chrysalis le pasó lo mismo que a nosotros y nosotros terminamos inconsciente y suponiendo que ella también termino igual que nosotros (pero después bajo la cabeza y no fue el único todos los soldados que estaban en el salón del trono tenían las cabezas bajas)

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la princesa hablo:

Luria: (con voz apagada) ¿Quién la mato?

Todos levantaron la cabeza y miraron a su princesa

¿?: (Sonríe) ¿Qué dijiste que no escuche bien?

Luria: (grito) ¿¡QUIEN MATÓ A MI MADRE!? (Levantó la mirada y en su mirada se reflejan el dolor, odio e ira)

¿?: (Sonríe) Fue la princesa Celestia

Cuando lo dijo todos en el salón estaban sorprendido ¿Por qué no pensaban que la princesa Celestia fuera una asesina?, los changeling saben que la princesa Celestia siempre ha sido diplomática, ella no pelea cuando sea necesario pero que allá matado a alguien eso es muy difícil de creer

Capitán: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo es eso posible? Todos los ponys hasta changeling la vemos que no tiene cara de asesina, nos puede explicar eso y más nos puedes decir ¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿?: (sonríe) pues claro, les diré que yo fui testigo y vi todo, para empezar yo estaba volando, antes de que digan algo, yo floto ósea vuelo, ahora si continuando y después vi algo extraño por el bosque, así que aterricé y camine cuando ya estuve cerca me escondí dentro de un arbusto y lo que vi fue a los changeling inconsciente y también a la Reina Chrysalis inconsciente y después vi a alguien aterrizar y era la princesa Celestia, ella miraba a Chrysalis con asco, lo que ella hizo fue dispararle en el corazón y por lo que pude ver, Celestia la mató, cuando la reina estuvo muerta, Celestia la levito se la llevo, entonces la seguí flotando bajo y vi a Celestia cerca de un barranco bajo del barranco había un rio, Celestia no lo pensó 2 veces y la lanzo al rio, yo cuando la vi haciendo tuve que salir volando de ahí antes de que me viera y ya eso es todo, vine para acá para decírselos

Todos sorprendido por lo que escucharon y princesa Luria no dijo nada

Capitán: (miro a la princesa) Princesa Luria ¿qué es lo que haremos?

Luria: … (No ha dicho nada hasta que hablo con una voz furiosa) ¡Así que esa perra fue la que mato a mi madre! (miro a todos que estaban en el salón del trono y todos estaban sorprendido por la aptitud de la princesa) ¡todos ustedes quieren saber qué haremos, pues lo que haremos es LA HAREMOS SUFRIR A ESA PERRA, QUE VEA A SU PONYS MORIR EN FRENTE DE SUS OJOS Y LUEGO LA MATAREMOS!

¿?: (Sonríe) Entonces te vas a vengar, yo te ayudare

Luria: (lo mira fijamente) ¡tú ayudarme de que me vas a ayudar!

¿?: (Sonríe) yo te ayudare a de cómo te vas a vengar de Celestia ya que como lo veo en cualquier momento enviaras a Canterlot todo el reino Changeling, ¿Por qué no descansas y mañanas hablamos? ¿Te parece?

Luria: (se pone pensativa y dice) tienes razón, creo que ya es muy oscuro así que es preferible dormir

¿?: Estupendo, entonces los veré mañana como a las 11

Luria: (confundida) ¿Por qué?

¿?: (Sonríe) porque tengo cosas que atender antes, creo que me entiendes

Luria: si lo entiendo, entonces como a las 11

¿?: Sí, a las 11 así que hasta luego (se empezó a irse pero la princesa Luria lo detuvo)

Luria: ¡espera! Antes de que te vayas me puedes decir tu nombre

¿?: (La miró fijamente con sus ojos amarillos y sonriendo dice) ah llámame Soul Dark (se volteó de nuevo a la salida y se fue)

**A la mañana siguiente**

Chrysalis se despertó por el brillo del sol de una ventana, abrió los ojos algo adormilada, se sentó en la cama pero se dio cuenta que Estela no estaba, así que sin más se levantó de la cama y se empezó a estirar todo el cuerpo, después de eso se dirigió al baño de la habitación para acicalarse y después que termino se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y la cerro detrás de ella, Chrysalis no conocía el lugar así que camino por el pasillo y vio una escalera las bajo y vio el comedor ahí estaba sentados Estela y Blue moon desayunando, ellos se dieron cuenta de Chrysalis así que Estela hablo:

Estela: (sonríe) Buenos días

Blue Moon: (sonríe) Buenos días

Chrysalis: (sonríe) Buenos días

Blue: Chrysalis toma asiento y acompáñanos

Chrysalis: (con pena) no quiero causar muchas molestias

Blue: (sonríe) tu no nos causas ninguna molestia por favor siéntate

Chrysalis se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Estela, Blue Moon levito el plato de Chrysalis y se lo puso al frente.

Entonces empezó a comer, los tres empezaron a charlar de todo, cuando terminaron de comer Blue moon se los llevo para lavarlos, Chrysalis y Estela estaba en el sofá de la sala conversando hasta que Estela le dijo a Chrysalis que ya es hora de irse pero Chrysalis quería esperar hasta que Blue Moon termine para despedirse y agradecerle por cuidarla, ella no protesto y decidió esperar igual que ella, cuando Blue Moon termino de lavar los platos, las dos se levantaron y le dijeron que se iban.

Así que los tres ya estaban afuera de casa, Chrysalis le dio las gracias a Blue Moon por todo pero él decía que no era necesario pero de forma sorpresiva Chrysalis le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blue, por esa acción Blue se sonrojo y le pregunto a Chrysalis porque el beso, lo único que dijo ella fue para agradecerte, ella se había volteado para que él no la viera porque se sonrojo también, así que Chrysalis empezó a alejarse junto con Estela que estaba en su forma pony pero se volteó un momento para ver a Blue moon con mirada picara, Blue al notar su mirada se volteó, entro a su casa y cerró la puerta y Estela se rio un poco por eso.

Chrysalis y Estela estaban caminando por SunWay, Chrysalis quedo asombrada por la ciudad, la ciudad era igual que Canterlot pero la diferencia es que estaban de muchas especies ponys, grifos, dragones, entre otros, la ciudad estaba adornada de sol exageradamente hay muchos adornos de sol hasta estatuas pero bueno siguiendo, ellas llegaron a la plaza que está cerca del ayuntamiento y ellas se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca y ellas quedaron observando en silencio hasta que Chrysalis lo rompió:

Chrysalis: (sonríe) que bonito lugar

Estela: (sonríe) si tienes razón

Chrysalis: Oye, Estela me preguntaba ¿Dónde vivo?

Estela: (la miro) ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Chrysalis: solo por curiosidad nada más

Estela: (sonríe) está bien, tú vives en el reino Changeling

Chrysalis: en el ¿reino Changeling?

Estela: Así es, esto es lo que te voy a decir (miro a Chrysalis) tu eres una Changeling por si te lo preguntas, el reino Changeling está cerca del reino de Equestria

Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿Dónde queda el reino Changeling o Equestria?

Estela: ¿de verdad quieres saber dónde queda? (Chrysalis asistió)

Estela se levantó y Chrysalis la siguió hasta una especie de letrero pero se ve como un mapa geográfico.

Estela: Bueno aquí esta

Chrysalis: (miro el mapa y le pareció extraño) Esto es Equestria

Estela: (negó con la cabeza) no, en donde estamos es un continente llamado Sunmoon

Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿en serio? A mí me parece una isla

Estela: (enojada) yo no sé si es una isla o un continente porque a mi da igual

Chrysalis: ok, ok tranquila

Estela: lo siento Chrysalis, es que odio que crea que yo sé todo

Chrysalis: (sonríe) no te preocupes pero sabes dónde queda Equestria

Estela: claro que se, pero el problema es que está lejos hay que cruzar el océano en barco

Chrysalis: ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

Estela: Bueno, tú ves el mapa en el Oeste esta la zona lunar y en el Este está la zona solar y en el Norte está la zona libre

Chrysalis: ¿Por qué libre?

Estela: Porque en ese lugar es en donde está el puerto y es la salida de aquí pero hay una gran puerta y no se puede abrir

Chrysalis: Entonces ¿cómo lo abriremos?

Estela: (miro a Chrysalis) recuerdas ¿Cuál era el objetivo, cuando tu llegaras para acá?

Chrysalis: (asistió) si lo recuerdo todavía que me ibas a decir ¿Cómo recuperar mis recuerdos?

Estela: (asistió sonriendo) bueno, te diré como recuperarlos

Chrysalis: (emocionada) ¿de verdad? Aaah ya era hora

Estela: (sonríe) bueno, para empezar mira el mapa (Chrysalis miro el mapa) ve unos puntos 4 en la zona solar y 3 en el lunar (Chrysalis asistió) bueno, esos son templos y torres dentro de los templos ahí un orbe dentro de cada una, para abrir la puerta del norte tenemos que activar los orbes, cuando lo activemos todos se abrirá

Chrysalis: (confundida) pero que tiene que ver los orbes con mis recuerdos

Estela: (sonríe) es que puse tus recuerdos dentro de los orbes

Chrysalis: ¿¡QUE!? Yo como voy a obtener mis recuerdos

Estela: (ríe) jijiji solo tienes que tocarlo se activaran y recuperaras una parte de tus recuerdos

Chrysalis: (la miró fijamente) ¿es enserio? ¿Por qué lo que están detrás de la puerta no abren para otras especies?

Estela: Es que en este lugar nadie no puede salir

Chrysalis: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE!?

Estela: (deprimida) no lo sé, colocaron esa puerta en el norte y la cerraron, bloquearon el puerto, pusieron esos orbes dentro de los templos porque saben que nadie iría a esos templos porque son peligrosos y nadie iría arriesgar su vida y era por eso que nadie puede salir de aquí

Chrysalis: (suspiro) Y creo que lo tendré que hacerlo yo ¿cierto?

Estela: Así es, pero esta vez no lo harás sola, yo estaré contigo

Chrysalis le sonríe y Estela le sonríe devuelta pero de pronto Chrysalis recordó algo

Chrysalis: (miro a Estela) Estela ¿tú conoces a alguien con un control?

Estela quedo paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos, Chrysalis lo noto y le pregunto:

Chrysalis: Estela ¿lo conoces?

Estela: (miro a otro lado) si

Chrysalis: sabes ¿Quién es?

Estela: (asistió lentamente) si, tarde o temprano lo tendrías que saber él se hace llamar Soul Dark pero su nombre original era Soul Light y él es mi hermano

Chrysalis: ¡Tienes un hermano! (asistió Estela) pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué tiene dos nombres? Y ¿Cómo que el original?

Estela: (deprimida) es que paso muchas cosas pero por favor confía en mi yo te lo diré en otro momento vale pero lo único que te diré es que él ha robado magia

Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿magia la que usamos nosotros?

Estela: si, él ha robado la magia de Discord y las princesas

Chrysalis: ¿Discord? ¿Las princesas?

Estela: luego te lo diré pero bueno nosotros no somos de este mundo

Chrysalis: ¿Cómo que no son de este mundo?

Estela: Nosotros somos de otro mundo igual a este, es como decir otra dimensión de este, bueno continuando Soul ha robado magia no solo de nuestra dimensión donde nacimos también de otras dimensiones fuimos a un total de 4 dimensiones pero cada vez Soul se hace más fuerte robando magia pero no solo magia simple, luz o caótica, también roba magia oscura

Chrysalis: (la miro) él está aquí, en esta dimensión

Estela: por lo visto si y no sé qué hará, si hará lo mismo o hará otra cosa diferente

Chrysalis: no te preocupes, lo detendremos pero primero busquemos mis recuerdos y después lo detendremos ¿vale?

Estela: (asiste sonriendo) si tienes razón, mejor que nos movamos hacia el camino del primer templo

Chrysalis: (asiste) si movámonos

Chrysalis se empezó a moverse pero Estela la detuvo.

Estela: ¡espera!

Chrysalis se volteó y miro a Estela y le dice que pasa y Estela contesta:

Estela: tengo que hacer algo, así que adelántate y yo te alcanzo

Chrysalis: buff ya que ya me acostumbre

Estela: bueno nos vemos (desapareció en un destello rosa)

Chrysalis: (miro donde estaba Estela pero luego se volteó y suspiro) espero que no tarde mucho

Chrysalis siguió su camino a la salida de la ciudad para ir al primer templo.

**Mientras tanto en las afuera de Ponyville**

Ahí estaba el encapuchado mirando Ponyville pero esta vez no tenía la capucha puesta y se ve su aspecto es un gato negro del mismo tamaño que Estela tenía los ojos amarillos y estaba con una sonrisa.

Soul chequeo los dedos y en un destellos amarillo había aparecido 3 gatos igual a él.

Soul Dark: (sonriendo) ustedes ya saben que hacer, vayan y diviértanse con Chrysalis

¿?: Oh si, por fin tendré mi venganza

¿?: (Sonríe) ¿Qué? Tendrás tu venganza porque una mujer te derroto Soul Anger

Anger: ¡cállate Soul Madness! Es que a mí nadie no me derrota

Madness: jajaja si, si lo que sea tu que piensa Soul sad

Sad: … No importa, vayámonos y terminemos con esto

Anger y Madness lo miraron y después Madnes rio.

Madness: ok, ok vamos pues y ya deja de quejarte Anger

Anger bufo y los tres desaparecieron por un destello amarillo.

Soul Dark miro de nuevo al pueblo y dijo.

Soul: Yo le dije a Luria a las 11 de mañana y por lo visto tengo mucho tiempo antes que sea las 11 me divertiré un poco (después de decir se rio de forma maligna y desapareció en un destello amarillo)

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les hayan gustado<strong>

**Yo les digo que me costó porque no se me ocurría nada, la parte de Luria así que esto fue lo que salió**

**Déjenme review que les pareció**

**Eso es todo**

**Nos leemos luego**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Antes de empezar solo les digo esto:**

**Pensamientos: ( )**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: La torre blanco y negro<strong>

**9:00 am**

Hace como 1 hora que Chrysalis ha salido de SunWay, ella caminaba por un sendero que parecía que no tenía fin hasta que se detuvo en seco y se quedó asombrada por lo que veía

Chrysalis: ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESTO!?

Lo que ella veía era que delante de ella parecía que no hubiera colores, todo estaba en blanco y negro, no había ni una pizca de color, los árboles, el sendero había unos pocos animales también y ninguno de ellos tenía colores, Chrysalis se acercó un poco y se detuvo antes de tocar el sendero sin color, entonces respiro profundamente y se adentró al entrar completamente al sendero sin color, tenía un presentimiento se observó su cuerpo y se quedó atónita, todo su cuerpo a cambiado ahora era gris (blanco y negro, escala de grises o de una película muda, lo que sea), entonces Chrysalis empezó a gritar pero no emitía ningún sonido.

Chrysalis: (piensa: ¿pero qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Será porque estoy aquí solo hay una forma de probarlo)

Así que Chrysalis salió al sendero con color y todos sus colores volvieron y se volteó y miro al mundo sin color.

Chrysalis: hmmm entonces si estoy dentro no puedo hablar y todo mi cuerpo cambia de color a uno gris (se quedó pensando hasta que dijo) por lo visto el templo esta por aquí cerca y si esta parte no tiene color eso significa que el templo tampoco (se quedó pensado un poco más hasta que dijo) bueno que más me queda, solo tengo que ir al templo tocar el orbe, recuperar unas partes de mis recuerdos, salir de allí e ir a la siguiente ciudad eso suena fácil (se queda mirando al sendero sin color y respira profundamente) bueno adelante pues

Chrysalis camino y entro nuevamente al mundo sin color y siguió caminando por el sendero.

A la entrada del sendero sin color, después de que Chrysalis se adentrara había tres gatos con capuchas, eran el equipo Soul, Anger, Madness, y Sad, ellos observaron el camino gris hasta que Anger dijo:

Anger: (enojado) entonces que estamos esperamos vamos quedarnos aquí como idiotas o las seguimos ¿Por qué no tengo tiempo que perder?

Madness: (rio) jajaja está bien, está bien, solo estaba viendo este paisaje que nunca había visto

Anger: (miro a Madness enojado) entonces deja de contemplarlo y vamos

Sad: …. Si… sigamos

Anger: (con una sonrisa) ah por lo menos Sad si me apoya, bueno sigamos y adelantémonos de Chrysalis para llegar al templo antes que ella

Madness: (rio) jajaja de acuerdo, quiero ver el paisaje desde arriba pero ¿por qué no nos teletransportarnos hacia el templo?

Anger: …. (Lo miro) tu sabes dónde queda el templo porque yo no apenas se de esta isla y las ciudades pero no de templos

Madness: jajaja yo tampoco sé dónde queda

Anger: grrrr entonces sino sabes cállate y vámonos

Los tres empezaron a flotar y se fueron volando directo al templo, igual que Chrysalis ellos estaban también en gris.

**9:40 am**

Chrysalis se detuvo, observo al frente y vio como una torre al frente suyo, la torre tenía una mitad blanco y la otra negro, ella se acercó un poco a la entrada al lado de la entrada había un letrero que decía:

_Torre blanco y negro_

_Aquí reside el orbe gris_

**P.v de Chrysalis**

Hasta que por fin llegue, yo creía que nunca llegaría pero bueno voy a entrar de una vez activar, tener los recuerdos e irme de aquí.

**Fin del p.v de Chrysalis**

Chrysalis entró a la torre pero no se dio cuenta que tres siluetas la estaban siguiendo.

Chrysalis estaba caminando por un pasillo, por muy laaaaargo pasillo que se tardaría mucho, bueno adelantémonos

**11:00 am **

**P.v de Chrysalis**

(Jadeo)(Jadeo) este (jadeo) es el (jadeo) pasillo más largo que he visto en mi vida (jadeo), espera veo una luz al final hasta que por fin saldré de este pasillo, solo un poco más.

Camine y logre salir del pasillo pero me quede más muda de lo que ya estaba porque vi una ¡escalera! si por lo visto ahora tendré que subir y yo que pensaba que encontraría el orbe fácil pero bueno a continuar con mi tortura, ahora que lo pienso si estuviera Estela aquí me tele transportaría para llegar más rápido a donde está el orbe pero nooo me tuvo que dejar de nuevo, bueno continuemos.

**Fin del p.v de Chrysalis**

Chrysalis empezó a subir la escalera pero al llegar al final de la escalera vio… más escaleras, Chrysalis al ver eso bajó la cabeza y gruño.

Chrysalis: (piensa: ya empiezo a odiar las escaleras)

Entonces Chrysalis empezó a subir una escalera aleatoria pero el objetivo de ella es intentar llegar a la cima.

Desde aquí no hay nada interesante solo les diré esto.

Chrysalis subía y bajaba escaleras pero en algunas eran callejones sin salida o que no haya un piso para seguir hasta en algunos pisos habían puzzle por desgracia para Chrysalis casi le sale humo la cabeza por pensar para que así ella pueda continuar pero hubo un puzzle que le costó mucho para resolverlo y era un ¿sudoku? (que hace un sudoku en ese lugar) fue el puzzle más difícil que ella pudo resolver a Chrysalis le costó no sé cuántas horas hasta que lo resolvió, ella continuo subiendo, subiendo y subiendo….. (Me da flojera escribir que aun sube, yo creo que la cima está en el espacio porque aún sigue subiendo) Chrysalis cansada y arrastrándose por las escaleras hasta que por fin llegó a la cima, al llegar Chrysalis se tiró al suelo de espalda mirando al cielo gris.

**P.v de Chrysalis**

(Jadeo) hasta que (jadeo) por fin (jadeo) llegué, me quede un rato en el suelo para recuperarme de las mal*itas escaleras hasta que me levanto lentamente del suelo y veo al orbe, aleluya creía que nunca llegaría al orbe, el orbe estaba en un pedestal pero que sorpresa estaba al final de ¡MAS ESCALERAS! esta vez ya me tienen harta las escaleras pero ahora vi una sombra así que alcé la cabeza para arriba y vi algo que no esperaba.

**Fin del p.v de Chrysalis**

Al frente de Chrysalis aterriza un dragón, el dragón tenía una mitad blanco y la otra mitad negro, al llegar al suelo tembló un poco la torre y rugió pero que sorpresa no se escucha nada y Chrysalis lo ve confundida.

Chrysalis: (pero ¿qué clase de dragón es?)

Dragón: (solo soy un dragón blanco y negro)

Chrysalis: (sorprendida) (¿Cómo supo él lo que yo pensaba? o mejor dicho ¿cómo es que lo escucho?)

Dragón: (porque yo puedo hablar telepáticamente ya que en este lugar estamos mudos)

Chrysalis: (si, es verdad se me había olvidado)

Dragón: (bueno empecemos pues, primero yo me llamo Blackhite y soy el guardián del orbe y por lo visto tú la quieres activar cierto) (Chrysalis asiente) (jajaja entonces te tengo que darte malas noticias que eso no va a pasar porque primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí para que te quede claro tendrás que pelear contra mí, es mejor que te prepares)

De pronto Chrysalis bajo la cabeza y tenía la melena tapándole los ojos.

Ellos no se dan cuenta de que están siendo observados, por Anger, Madness y Sad este último se ve un poco preocupado por algo, ellos tres estaban flotando un poco lejos de la torre observando. Ellos estaban hablando telepáticamente.

Anger: (bueno, bueno aquí estamos ahora es tiempo de mi venganza)

Entonces chaqueo los dedos pero pasaron unos segundos y ve que no pasó nada.

Anger: (enojado) (¿pero qué pasa? (chaqueo los dedos otra vez) ¿Por qué no funciona mi magia? (lo intento otra vez, otra vez, otra vez y así sucesivamente)

Madness: (rio) (jajaja no puedo creerlo que se te olvido recuerda que estamos en un lugar que no hay sonido (Anger quedo confundido) sin sonido no se escucha chasquido de tus dedos, si no se escucha entonces no hay magia, en resumidas cuentas venimos aquí para que tu hicieras el ridículo jajajajajajaja)

Anger: (grrrr tu hijo de….. me lo hubieras dicho)

Madness: (jajaja y para que, yo quería ver tu cara, después que te dijera esto jajaja)

Anger gruño y Madness se estaba riendo pero Sad dio media vuelta y se empezó alejar pero Anger lo detuvo gritándole en la mente.

Anger: (SAD para ¿Dónde crees que vais?)

Sad: (… yo me iré para el siguiente templo, así para adelantarme, eso es todo (susurro par que no los escuchara) y para alejarme de la torre porque tengo un presentimiento que no me va a gustar)

Entonces Sad se alejó volando, Anger lo mira irse y dice.

Anger: (Sad es un tipo raro porque yo nunca lo he visto hacer otra cosa, lo único que dice son cosas extrañas, yo no sé porque está con nosotros si no pelea y tu) (lo dijo mirando a Madness pero el negó con la cabeza)

**Volviendo con Chrysalis**

El dragón empezó a alardear su orgullo y todo eso pero Chrysalis no lo escucha solo siguió caminando con la mirada baja y que no se ve sus ojos, no le prestó atención a nada de lo que dice, solo ella quería tocar el orbe, recuperar partes de sus recuerdos e irse pero después él se da cuenta que Chrysalis ya estaba a punto de subir hasta que el grito.

Blackhite: (TU PARA DONDE CREES QUE VAS, ME IGNORAS PARA QUE ASI TU TOQUES EL ORBE ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR)

El dragón alzo su garra y lanzo un puñetazo a donde estaba Chrysalis pero el dragón quedo sorprendido su puñetazo llego hasta Chrysalis pero lo sorprendente es que Chrysalis lo detuvo con un casco, el dragón intento forcejear pero por más que lo intenta no movió ni un centímetro el casco de ella hasta que ella hablo telepáticamente al dragón pero con una voz de ultratumba.

Chrysalis: (mira estoy cansada ya, estoy más que harta, primero para llegar a la torre, después el pasillo largo que nunca terminaba, luego las escaleras, después los esas cosas que me hizo que me doliera la cabeza y por ultimo llegar hasta aquí por esas escaleras y ahora me dices que te tengo que derrotarte) (de pronto ella apretó la garra y el dragón empezó a gemir de dolor) (mira estoy cansada no he tenido un buen día para que alguien como tu…. (Chrysalis miro al dragón, lo que él ve lo dejo paralizado, ella tenía la mirada llena de ira)(nota: ella tendría los ojos rojos si hubiera color) (¡ME ARRUINES MI VIDA!)

Chrysalis agarro con fuerza su garra y lo lanzo al aire con fuerza, el dragón en el aire intento estabilizar sus alas hasta que se detuvo y empezó a rugir.

Blackhite: (¡TU COMO TE ATREVES HACERME ESO, A MI AL GUARDIAN DE ESTA TORRE!)

Chrysalis: (¡A MI QUE M**RDA ME IMPORTA SI ERES EL GUARDIAN, EL REY O EL DIOS DEL MUNDO PERO NADIE REPITO NADIE ME ARRUINA LO QUE ME QUEDA DEL DIA!)

De pronto Chrysalis dio un enorme salto a donde estaba el dragón (recuerden que Chrysalis no sabe volar todavía por perder su recuerdo de que podía volar)el dragón quedo sorprendido pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que le quito todo el aire, antes de que ella cayera se agarró de la pata del dragón, de ahí salto a su espalda no sé cómo y escalo hasta llegar a su cabeza dio un salto preparo su casco derecho y le dio en su cabeza que hizo que estrellara en la cima de la torre y Anger y Madness quedaron asombrado lo que veían.

Anger: (yo no sabía que tuviera esa fuerza descomunal)

Madness: (ni yo tampoco) (por lo asombrado que estaba Madness que le quito la risa de lo asombrado que estaba)

Blackhite se levantó lentamente y vio al frente a Chrysalis, él furioso dice.

Blackhite: (¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, ESTOY SIENDO HUMILLADO POR UNA APESTOSA CHANGELING, YO NO DEJARE QUE ACABE DE ESTA FORMAR, ME OISTE YO TE MATARE!)

Luego Blackhite voló a alta velocidad arriba hasta que llego fuera del planeta y luego cayó en picada a una velocidad sorprendente estaba al rojo vivo, si hubiera colores pero bueno, el giro puso sus patas para abajo porque la intención de él es aplastar a Chrysalis con esa velocidad.

El llego a la cima y hubo una explosión que no se escuchó, al disiparse el humo, el quedo aterrado por lo que vio, Chrysalis detuvo su ataque deteniéndolo con sus cascos delanteros sin mucho esfuerzo (es como Kratos de God of War) Chrysalis dice con ira:

Chrysalis: (¡YO NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO!)

Chrysalis lo tiro contra el suelo, agarro una pata suya y lo tiro contra el suelo, una y otra y otra y otra vez, Blackhite se levantó lentamente y dice.

Blackhite: (no puede estar pasando esto a- a mí, yo soy el más fuerte de todos los dragones esto no puede acabar así)

Chrysalis: (furiosa) (ooohh pero para tu sorpresa esto acabará a la de ¡YA!)

Chrysalis galopo hacia Blackhite levanto su casco derecho que se estaba envolviendo en llamas negras (son llamas rojas pero como esta en un mundo gris, no se nota mucho) dio un salto hasta la altura del pecho del dragón y descargo toda su ira contra él diciendo esto.

Chrysalis: (¡PUÑO DE IRA!)

Chrysalis le dio de lleno en el pecho y salió volando pero fue directo a donde estaban Anger y Madness.

Anger: (M-madness estáis viendo lo mismo que yo (Madness asiente) entonces esto va a doler)

El dragón le dio de lleno a los dos que también salieron volando.

Anger: (no puedo creerlo y eso que no hicimos nada)

Madness: (jajaja si pero mira el lado positivo)

Anger: (miro a Madness) (¿qué lado positivo?)

Madness: (jajaja que por lo menos no hiciste más el ridículo de lo ya hiciste jajajajajajajaja)

Anger lo empieza a estrangular y dice furioso.

Anger: (¡TE VOY A MATAR MADNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!)

Después de eso desaparecieron en el cielo, luego de que Chrysalis le diera ese golpe se intentó calmarse, después ella fue hasta donde estaba el orbe al llegar lo toco y ocurrieron dos acontecimientos, la primera fue que en la gran puerta que bloquea el puerto para salir del continente habían como 8 luces rojas pero una de ellas de puso verde y el otro acontecimiento fue que recupero unas partes de sus recuerdos en realidad no fue mucho, lo que recordó fue que su madre le estaba enseñando magia y lo que aprendió magias simples.

Chrysalis bajo las escaleras y quedo pensativa.

Chrysalis: (entonces así hago magia, bueno lo intentare)

Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno y después desapareció en un destello negro, ella apareció en la entrada de la torre y dijo.

Chrysalis: (suspiró)(bueno uno menos, ahora tengo que ir para la siguiente ciudad para así descansar … que fue eso que me paso arriba, que me pusiera furiosa y después que tuviera mucha fuerza … yo creo que cuando vea a Estela se lo diré bueno es hora de salir de aquí)

Chrysalis empezó a caminar para poder llegar a la siguiente ciudad y así tenga un descanso.

**Momentos antes**

**8:30 am**

En una casa club directo al grano la casa club de las CMC y ahí estaban pensando en que otra cruzada podía hacer para obtener su Cutie mark.

Applebloom: (deprimida) no se me ocurre nada

Sweetie Belle: (deprimida) ni yo

Scootaloo: (deprimida) ni yo

Applebloom: (sonriendo) vamos chicas no se desanimen verán que pronto se nos ocurrirá

Sweetie Belle: (sonriendo) si tienes razón, todavía hay muchas cosas por hacer

Scootaloo: (sonriendo) pues claro, hay cosas que no hicimos como… secuestrar

Applebloom: (miro a Scootaloo) Scootaloo no vamos a secuestrar a nadie

Scootaloo: oh vamos Applebloom eso no lo hicimos

Applebloom: pero eso no está bien Scootaloo

Después Scootaloo gruño, de pronto se escucha la puerta abrirse y ven a un alicornio con el pelaje negro, la crin y cola morados, ojos amarillos y una cutie mark de una huella de gato con cuernos, las CMC lo miran pero se quedan un poco aterrorizadas por ver su sonrisa perversa.

Soul Dark: (sonrisa perversa) hola niñas que tal les va el día

Applebloom: Di-discupe s-señor pero quien es usted

Soul Dark: Bueno niñas me llamo Soul Dark mucho gusto

Applebloom: (dejo de tenerle miedo y sonrió) mucho gusto señor yo me llamo Applebloom (señala a Sweetie) ella es Sweetie Belle (señala a Scootaloo) y ella es Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle: hola

Scootaloo: que onda

Applebloom: señor Soul podrías decirme no quiero ser maleducada pero que hace aquí

Soul: OH solo vengo a mostrarles esto para ver si lo quieren (Soul saco de la nada unas tres muñecas y se la enseño a las CMC) Aquí tienen

Se las dio a cada una y las niñas quedaron asombradas por cada muñeca era forma pony, el de Applebloom era amarillo y tenia una manzana en el casco, el de Sweetie era blanco y tenia un micrófono y el de Scootaloo era naranja con un scooter

Applebloom: wow me gusta

Las otras dos: a mi también

Soul: (sonrió) entonces quédenselo es un regalo

Applebloom: ¿que? ¿¡de verdad!?

Soul: así es pequeñas (las observa y dice) ustedes quieren venir para saber de donde los conseguí

Las tres: ¿¡DE VERDAD!? (Soul asistió y las tres saltaron de la emoción)

Soul: entonces vamos (brillo su cuerno y apareció como una especie de portal en frente suyo)

Las tres: wow

Soul: que esperan entren, yo después las alcanzo (las tres saltaban de las emoción y salieron galoparon y entraron por el portal cuando entraron las tres, el portal se cerro y Soul volvió a su forma gato) bueno esto ya esta, solo falta una cosa por hacer (se dirigió a la mesa y saco unos papel de por ahí y un lápiz) lo único que falta es escribir las cartas ( y la empezó a escribir)

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les hayan gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review como les pareció y todo eso**

**Para que sepan Chrysalis salió de la torre como a las 4:00 pm porque ustedes ya sabrán porque se tardó tanto **

**Nos leemos luego**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Las cartas y el sueño**

**P.v Soul Dark**

Estoy escribiendo cartas dirigidas a las portadoras de los elementos estoy usando la mesa de esas niñas y también agarre "prestado" unas hojas para hacer la carta, bueno estoy improvisando en las cartas hasta le pongo unos dibujos de representación para que se queden estupefacto, son como las 9 así que haré lo siguiente primero ellas mismas deberá encontrar el portal para llevarlas a donde están las CMC pero si se tardan media hora las ayudare porque si no sería aburriiiiiiido esperar, un poco más y listo ya termine de escribir estas cartas hasta le puse ilustración jajajaja bueno voy a dejar estas cartas en los lugares más ilógicos que existe jajaja. Después me teletransporté para dejar estas hermosas cartas.

**Fin del** **P.v Soul Dark**

Primero empecemos por Twilight, Twilight estaba leyendo un libro y Spike estaba limpiado pero de pronto Spike estornudo y salió una carta de su boca, Spike impresionado dice.

Spike: Y esta carta (quedo pensativo) (piensa: esto si es raro por lo general las cartas no llegan por estornudo sino por eructos) (tomo la carta y la observo detenidamente) (piensa: no dice de quien es, ni sello, lo único que dice que es dirigida a Twilight) Oye Twilight aquí hay una carta rara

Twilight: (dejo de leer y observo a Spike) ¿una carta rara?

Spike: así es, y no solo eso vino por un estornudo y eso ya fue raro pero bueno aquí la tienes

Twilight la elevo con su magia y la acerco para verlo, después la abrió y la empezó a leer, cuando la termino de leer quedo impactada, Spike preocupado dice.

Spike: Twilight ¿sucede algo?

Twilight: (reacciona) Spike tengo salir por un momento, quiero que tu cuides la biblioteca mientras que yo no estoy (ella se levanta y se dirige a la salida pero Spike la detiene poniéndose enfrente suyo)

Spike: Twilight ¿Qué sucede? Si es algo grave, quisiera ayudarte Twilight

Twilight: Lo siento, Spike pero esto puede ser peligroso y también necesito que alguien cuide de la biblioteca (suspira) así que por favor Spike te podrías moverte de la puerta (Spike no se movió) Spike por favor (Spike aún sigue sin moverse) (suspira) Spike yo no quiero que te pase nada, si lo que dice la carta es verdad entonces puede ser muy peligroso, así que te lo dijo otra vez, hazte a un lado Spike por favor (Spike miro al suelo y resignado se movió dándole paso a Twilight, ella antes de que cerrara la puerta, Spike le dijo)

Spike: Ten cuidado, Twilight

Twilight: (sonrió) la tendré

Ella cerró la puerta al cerrarla salió galopando para avisarle a sus amigas pero al mismo todas sus amigas recibieron la carta al mismo tiempo.

Applejack estaba pateando árboles para que cayeran manzanas pero cuando pateo un árbol cayó manzanas y ¿una carta? Al frente suyo, ella lo levanto, lo miro detenidamente y lo abrió, empezó a leerlo, cuando lo termino de leer quedo en shock y después salió galopando de su granja.

Rarity estaba usando la máquina de coser para un vestido y después siente algo en el vestido, Rarity quedo confundido saco el vestido de la maquina pero de pronto cayo una carta del vestido, Rarity lo miro y dijo.

Rarity: ¿ah? Y esta carta que hacia dentro del vestido

Levito la carta, lo miro y lo abrió, empezó a leerlo al terminarlo que igual que las otras y salió de su tienda galopando lo que sus casco le daban y pensando que todo eso era una broma cruel.

Rainbow Dash estaba haciendo piruetas y todo eso ya que se sentía viva de que el viento lo golpee y también una carta que le dio en toda la cara que hizo que callera al suelo pero justo a tiempo que se estabilizo y aterrizo aunque algo forzoso, se quitó la carta de la cara y miro enojada a todos lados.

Rainbow: ¿Quién fue el chistoso de tirarme una carta a la cara?

Siguió mirando pero no vio a nadie, después miro la carta que va dirigida a ella pero tiene nombre de quien es así que lo abrió y lo leyó al igual que las otras quedo impactada y dejó caer la carta y se fue volando a toda velocidad.

Fluttershy estaba dando alimentos a sus animalitos pero ella siente que le toca su casco ella ve abajo y ve a Angel con una carta que él lo había conseguido porque la carta estaba dentro de su comida, ella agarro la carta un poco confundida, lo miro, la abrió y la leyó al terminar quedó más impactada que las otras así que salió de su casa galopando hacia Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie estaba dando sus saltitos como siempre por Ponyville pero ella se detiene y ve una carta en el suelo al frente suyo lo recoge, lo mira.

Pinkie Pie: Que carta más rara es esta, ¿Qué hacía en el suelo? ¿Por qué no tiene nombre de quien lo envía? ¿Por qué dice mi nombre? (esas preguntas y mas que no dejaba de hablar hasta que dejo de hablar y abrió la carta y la empezó a leer)

La carta dice así:

_Querida portadora_

_Solo les envió esta carta a ustedes para saber si quieren jugar conmigo, este es un juego muy divertido que se llama ¿Dónde está el portal? Y cuando lo encuentren vamos al siguiente juego que luego les digo pero si no encuentran el portal antes de las 11 despídanse de las Cutie Mark Crusaders_

_Nos veremos luego_

En la carta tenía dibujado una calavera y una muñeca pero que tiene un cuchillo, Pinkie lo lee otra vez y saca su conclusión.

Pinkie Pie: No me puedo creer, No me puedo creer, No me puedo creer alguien está jugando y no me invitaron y está jugando con las CMC, me hubiera invitando a mi también pero por leer la carta creo que es una invitación siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (dando saltitos) entonces yo tengo que empezar a buscarlos pero primero me piden que el portal para que así inicie otro juego ahhhhh puede ser mejor que este, no hay tiempo que perder a ¡buscar!

Después de decir eso ella salió a toda velocidad para buscar el portal, bueno dejaremos a Pinkie por ahora, ahora vamos con las demás.

Las chicas se toparon en la plaza cuando se vieron empezaron todas al mismo tiempo sobre la carta y que las niñas han secuestrada, etc. pero no se entendía nada hasta que Twilight grito:

Twilight: ¡BASTA! (todas se callaron al escuchar el grito) yo sé que todas nosotras estamos preocupadas y eso pero si nos quedamos aquí se nos va a ser tarde para encontrar el portal antes de salir vi que eran como las 9:15 es mejor empezar buscar cuantos antes ¿entiende? (todas asiente) entonces busquemos el portal, todas divídanse (pero antes de que se dividieran oyeron un grito)

Pinkie: ¡LO ENCONTRE! ¡LO ENCONTRE! ¡LO ENCONTRE!

Todas: ¿pinkie?

Entonces todas fueron galopando donde escucharon la voz de Pinkie habían llegado a la casa club de las CMC.

Rainbow: ¿es aquí donde escuchamos el grito de Pinkie?

Twilight: (confundida) creo que si

Entonces ellas entraron y vieron algo que las dejaron asombradas, lo que vieron fue un portal y junto a ella estaba Pinkie estaba como esperándola.

Pinkie: Hasta que por fin llegaron, estaba aburrida esperándola ya que en la carta dice que ustedes también están jugando así que las quería esperar y bueno aquí estoy

Lo dijo antes de que ellas le preguntaran.

Twilight: (asombrada) ¿Pinkie como encontraste el portal tan rápido?

Pinkie: Pues encontrándola tontita

Todas: (piensa: es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie)

Applejack: Bueno ya lo encontramos ahora que

Rainbow: ¿Cómo que ahora qué? Entramos buscamos a las niñas le pateamos el trasero al que haya secuestrado a las niñas, volvemos a Ponyville y ya fin de la historia

Applejack: es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Rarity: bueno querida que esperamos mi hermanita Sweetie debe estar asustada con ese rufián

Twilight: si tienes razón es mejor apurarnos (miro a todas) bien chicas esta preparadas (todas asistieron) entonces vamos allá

Pero antes de que cruzaran las detuvo una voz:

¿?: No iré

Todas se voltearon y vieron a Fluttershy que ella no había dicho nada, Applejack se acercó y dice:

Applejack: dulzura ¿Qué dijiste?

Fluttershy: dije que no voy mejor la espero aquí

Twilight: pero Fluttershy te necesitamos

Pinkie: ¡sí! Te necesitamos siempre nosotras hemos estando juntas en todo

Rainbow: por favor Fluttershy, debes dejar de tener miedo, a ti no te preocupa las niñas

Fluttershy: si me preocupa pero no quiero ir

Rainbow: Vamos Fluttershy, si te preocupa entonces ve con nosotras para que las salvemos

Twilight: si Fluttershy juntas podremos superar lo que sea que dices Fluttershy ¿vienes?

Fluttershy las mira, se voltea y dice.

Fluttershy: No quiero ir

Todas se deprimieron.

Twilight: Fluttershy ¿estas segura? (Fluttershy asintió) bueno entonces nosotras rescataremos a las niñas y si no volvemos busca ayuda ¿entendido Fluttershy? (ella asiente) está bien, bueno chicas vamos y rescatemos a las niñas (todas asiente excepto Fluttershy)

Todas menos Fluttershy entran por el portal, cuando entran el portal se cerró para que así Fluttershy quedara sola en la casa club, Fluttershy empezó a sollozar y luego saco una carta de sus plumas era la misma carta que recibieron todas pero la de ella es diferente porque en su carta dice:

_Querida Fluttershy_

_En esta será diferente a las que le envié a tus amigas solo para decirte esto, yo secuestre a las CMC, si lo que leíste la secuestre para un juego si ustedes las supera las libero pero también decirte que tienen que buscar un portal para que lleguen a donde están las niñas y también que te recomiendo que no entres al portal porque yo sé todo sobre ti, eres débil, te asusta por todo porque te digo esto porque al otro lado del portal es como decirlo es una zona de muerte y tu puede morir pero si tus amigas te protegen ellas mueren, no quieres tener la culpa de sus muertes ¿verdad? Entonces nunca entres al portal eso es todo_

_Con cariño Soul Dark_

_P.D. Si le dices a tus amigas sobre mi nombre o toda esta carta despídete de las niñas porque te voy decir que las estoy observándolas_

Fluttershy: snif lo-lo siento snif de verdad que lo siento (baja la cabeza y dice en voz baja) soy una inútil

Después de decir eso Fluttershy se fue caminando con la cabeza baja en dirección para su casa. Fluttershy al llegar entro y cerró la puerta y se tiró al sofá ocultando su rostro y empezó a llorar diciendo una y otra vez la misma frase "lo siento" lloro y lloro hasta que se quedó dormida.

**Sueño de Fluttershy**

Fluttershy estaba en un espacio en blanco, ella confundida mira alrededor y dice.

Fluttershy: Que extraño esto ¿es un sueño?

Se preguntaba Fluttershy, entonces ella empezó a caminar a un destino desconocido, se detiene en seco y ve un punto rosa a lo lejos, entonces ella galopo hasta el punto rosa, cuando llego se detuvo y ve un orbe rosa flotante resplandeciendo, Fluttershy al mirarla sintió una gran paz y de pronto oye una voz.

¿?: Hola Fluttershy

Fluttershy: (salto del susto y miro a todas partes) ¿Q-quien e-eres? ¿c-como s-sabes m-mi n-nombre?

¿?: Primero soy el orbe el que te está hablando y segundo te conozco pero no hablemos a detalles quieres

Fluttershy mira al orbe y dice.

Fluttershy: ¿E-eres t-tu l-la q-que m-me h-hablo?

¿?: Si soy yo déjame presentarme mi nombre es Estela mucho gusto

Fluttershy: mucho gusto, ya sabe mi nombre pero igual me presento mi nombre es Fluttershy encantada de conocerte (lo dijo sin temor)

Estela: igualmente pero ¿Por qué estas triste?

Fluttershy bajo la mirada, no sabe si decírselo pero apenas conociendo a Estela ya le tiene confianza así que le empezó a contarle lo que paso.

Fluttershy: Soy snif una cobarde y también una inútil snif siempre he así desde potrilla snif ¿Por qué no fui con ellas? Por lo menos para ayudarlas pero me acobardé snif soy una inútil

Estela guardo silencio tras escuchar lo que dijo Fluttershy y Estela dice para consolarla.

Estela: no eres una cobarde ni inútil Fluttershy

Fluttershy: (llorando) ¡Claro que lo soy! No sirvo para nada, solo mírame hubiera ido con mis amigas en vez de estar escondiéndome como un gatito asustado

Estela enojada dice:

Estela: ¡FLUTTERSHY! (Fluttershy miro al orbe) te voy a decir si tu fueras con tus amigas de verdad ibas a morir, eras tú o tus amigas (Fluttershy quedo en shock)

Fluttershy lloró en silencio.

Estela: Fluttershy ¿Cuánto significa tus amigas para ti?

Fluttershy: (miro al orbe) mucho esta vez quisiera yo protegerlas en vez que me protejan a mi

Estela: Eso quería escuchar toca el orbe (Fluttershy confundida) vamos tócalo, no muerdo

Fluttershy se acercó al orbe y extendió su casco al tocarlo siente como corriente de energía, al quitar el casco del orbe siente una energía en su cuerpo.

Estela: Te presté un poco de mi poder pero ese poder va a estar dormido dentro de ti hasta que te entrene para que la sepas usar hasta entonces no podrás usarlo ¿entiendes Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: (asintió) pero ¿Qué pasara con mis amigas? Quiero ayudarlas

Estela: No te preocupes Fluttershy, ellas estarán bien en menos de lo que canta un gallo estará en Ponyville y como siempre Pinkie hará una fiesta por todo eso

Fluttershy: jaja si tienes razón, yo confió en que ellas regresarán

Estela: así se habla, bueno me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto Fluttershy (el orbe empieza a desaparecer)

Fluttershy: Si y gracias por todo amiga

El orbe desapareció completamente

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Fluttershy aún sigue dormida pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

**Mientras en la entrada de la biblioteca de Ponyville **

Estaba Estela en su forma pony pero con una capucha para ocultar sus alas, ella mira la biblioteca y dice.

Estela: bueno, solo me queda visitar al ayudante de Twilight y puedo regresar con Chrysalis (suspira) espero que no esté enojada conmigo

**Mientras con las Mane 5** (ya que no esta Fluttershy)

Ellas esta con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato menos Pinkie Pie ya que ella estaba saltando de la emoción.

Applejack: Santos corrales yo no me la creo

Rainbow: (fastidiada) tiene que ser una mal**ta broma

Pinkie: siiiii este juego se está volviendo más divertido en cada momento

Ellas están en una clase de habitación enorme las paredes eran de colores amarillo pero estaban repletas de dibujos que parece hechas por niños y también el suelo era de color amarillo, a los lados de ellas estaban repletas de juguetes habían de todas clase muñecas, cajas sorpresas pero lo distintos de estas es que tenían una calavera encima de la tapa pero había unos peluches que las dejo muy perturbadas habían peluches de ponys idénticos a los que viven en Ponyville esos juguetes formaban un pasillos a un destino desconocido, ellas miraron para arriba y había un letrero que dice:

_Bienvenidas a la dimensión de juguetes_

_Estos juguetes fueron hechos por mí _

_Atentamente XXXX ¿Qué? Creían que le diría mi nombre tan rápido, si quieren saberlo encuéntrame primero jajaja_

Encima del letrero había una figura de neón, era de Soul Dark en su forma gato brillando con intensidad y sostenía un letrero que dice:

_Eat at Joe_

Twilight: (suspira) bueno chicas, busquemos a las niñas rápido y salgamos de este lugar

Todas asienten y empiezan a caminar por el pasillo hecho por los juguetes pero ellas no se dieron cuenta que los juguetes las observaban moviendo los ojos a su dirección.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review como le pareció y todo eso**

**Chao**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Los tres juegos y el oso**

**Dimensión de juguetes**

Las chicas estaban caminando por el pasillo hechos por los juguetes de los lados, después de un rato llegaron a una sala amplia y vieron 2 túneles arriba de ellos había una especie de altavoz o corneta o algo por el estilo las chicas algo confundidas porque no saben qué es eso pero de pronto se escucha una voz a través de la corneta y dice.

_Hola, hola probando 1,2,3 hola bienvenidas a mi dimensión el que yo cree con tantos esfuerzos y dedicación espero que les agrade mis juguetes pueden ser algo aterradores pero no lo son créame son encantadores pero bueno vamos a los que nos convienen si, son tres juegos que tienen que pasar si quieren llegar hasta las niñas y a mí claro, bueno no digo nada solo digo que estos juegos consiste en no equivocarse ni una sola vez porque si no las atraparan el oso llamado Creepy, así que le explicare el primer juego consiste en cruzar túneles pero el problema que uno es el correcto y el otro es un callejón sin salida, si van por el incorrecto se unirá a mis juguetes, así que tenga cuidado los espero en el siguiente juego bye bye_

Al oír eso las chicas quedaron aterrorizadas pero Pinkie se estaba riendo.

Pinkie: jajajaja este juego si se está volviendo divertido

Twilight: ¡Pinkie! es que no oíste lo que dijo nos convertirá en muñecas si nos atrapa el oso

Pinkie: jajaja si lo oí nos uniremos con los juguetes, nosotras tendremos mucha diversión, yo creo él que esté haciendo esto se siente solo y necesita un amigo así que pensé en una fiesta para alegrarle y sepa que tiene un amigo siiiiii (estaban dando saltitos)

Todas rodaron los ojos y movieron la cabeza negativamente por la aptitud de Pinkie pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que vino por atrás de ellas, se voltearon lo que vieron se quedaron horrorizadas menos Pinkie le parecía divertido.

Pinkie: jajaja genial, mas diversión y miren ese debe ser el oso que nos divertiremos mucho

En el camino por donde habían venido estaba bloqueado por juguetes de distintos tipos pero uno era diferentes a los demás, era un oso de peluche era de color celeste, la panza de color carne pero su tamaño era la de un dragón adulto pero los ojos no se ven porque está un poco oscuro en donde está el oso y no se nota y tenía una amplia sonrisa perturbadora que le enseña los dientes.

Applejack: santos corrales ese es el que creo que es

Twilight: así es Applejack, creo que él es Creepy

Todas estaban aterrorizadas, las chicas ya no pueden regresar así que no les queda más alternativa que seguir pero Twilight nota a Pinkie leyendo.

Twilight: Pinkie ¿Qué haces?

Pinkie: ¿ah? No es nada solo estoy leyendo para recordar cosas que tenía que hacer eso es todo

Twilight: (confundida) Pinkie de ¿Dónde sacaste eso?

Pinkie: me lo dio el autor para que recuerde bien lo que tengo que hacer pero te digo Twilight que en un capítulo del fanfic tú….

¡Pinkie Pie! No hagas spoiler de mi historia

Pinkie: Upsie jeje se me olvido que nos está viendo los lectores (agita una pata a los lectores) hola lectores espero que le esté gustando la historia ya que tiene de todo

Pinkie podrías hacerme el favor de guardar el libreto y seguir con la historia por favor antes que me arrepienta y termine borrando la historia por error ¿entiendes?

Pinkie: okie doki lokie (ella guarda el libreto no se en donde lo guardo y se puso de pie)

Todas sus amigas la vieron confundida, ellas se estaban preguntando "con quien estaba hablando" "creo que se volvió más loca de lo que estaba" y muchas cosas más pero bueno Pinkie camina y le dice a todas sus amigas.

Pinkie: yo sé cuál es el camino

Todas: (asombradas) ¡en serio!

Pinkie: (asistió con una sonrisa como siempre) así es, solo síganme no duden y llegaremos más rápido con Souuuuuuuuuuuuu (ella me mira, yo tenía una mirada amenazante diciendo "dilo o ya verás" Pinkie se corrigió) aaaahhhh digo, digo con él, el que secuestro a las niñas (termino con una sonrisa nerviosa)

Ellas quedaron más confundidas por la aptitud de Pinkie.

Pinkie: b-bueno (agito su cabeza y volvió su sonrisa) bueno chicas síganme y no se separen

Rainbow: Pinkie como sabe cuál es el camino

Pinkie: Pues daaah por mi Pinkie-sentido (y que me leí mi libreto) así que andando

Al decir eso empezó a caminar por el túnel de la izquierda, las chicas no dijeron nada y la siguieron por un rato llegaron a otra sala amplia pero esta vez con tres túneles pero escucharon un ruido detrás suyo, ellas voltearon y vieron a los juguetes y al gran oso aun con su sonrisa aterradora.

Twilight: Entonces al cruzar un túnel, ellos nos siguen para bloquear el túnel pero si hubiera un camino sin salida, no me quiero imaginar

Rarity: Yo tampoco me quiero imaginar querida, ahora que lo pienso el oso se ve un poco extraño con esos colores solo míralo cualquiera de Canterlot si ve a él con esos colores se desmayarían porque esta horrible

Pinkie se dio cuenta el error que había dicho Rarity miro al oso y esta vez no estaba sonriendo, ahora estaba molesto por su comentario.

Rainbow: hey porque veo al oso enojado

Todas menos Pinkie: ¡enojado!

Después miraron al oso y si estaba molesto.

Twilight: Rarity no debiste decir eso en frente de él debes ver que ellos están vivos aunque no sé qué hizo ese tipo para que estén vivos, puede ser una magia avanzada o desconocida que nunca hayamos o tal vez….

Rainbow: si, si, si dejemos el tema de cerebritos para después y podamos seguir

Applejack: Rainbow tiene razón, me da una mala espina de que el oso en cualquier momento se lance hacia nosotras.

Pinkie: bien chicas, entonces sigamos

Pinkie fue al del medio y las otras la siguieron cuando entraron al túnel el oso se veía molesto más que molesto estaba furioso por el comentario de Rarity y después se le ven unos ojos rojos brillantes.

Las chicas llegaron a oooooootra sala amplia y había 8 túneles, se oyó un ruido atrás y no hacía falta voltearse porque saben quién esta atrás, Pinkie ve los 8 túneles y se pone nerviosa.

Pinkie: (Okie, ahora hay 8 túneles y tenía que escoger… ¡NO ME ACUERDO! Piensa Pinkie piensa cual era el correcto, no decepcione a tus amigas)

Pinkie estaba pensando pero de pronto se fueron las luces y se pone toda a oscura y las chicas empezaron a gritar a aterrorizadas.

Rarity: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ¿¡pero qué le pasa a las luces!? No veo nada

Applejack: y tú crees que yo veo mejor que tu

Las chicas estaban aterrorizadas pero Pinkie ya sabe lo que iba a pasar, así que le advirtió a sus amigas.

Pinkie: ¡chicas muévanse de donde están antes de que sea tarde!

Twilight pregunta.

Twilight: ¿Por qué?

Pinkie: (grito enojada (si lo que leyeron, rara vez se enoja)) ¡No discutan y muévanse!

Las chicas sorprendida por el grito porque nunca la había oído gritar enojada y por la oscuridad ni se nota sus expresiones pero le hicieron caso y se movieron pero cuando lo hicieron se escuchó ruido muy fuerte y el suelo a temblar y las chicas gritaron aterrorizadas, cuando se detuvo el temblor las luces volvieron, las chicas menos Pinkie estaban aterrorizadas lo que vieron, vieron a Creepy el oso en el lugar en donde estaban paradas, lo extraño es que estaba en la misma posición que bloquea el túnel pero lo que estaba al frente del oso había un cráter del tamaño de un puño, ellas sabían de quien fue el responsable y vieron lo fuerte que era el oso aunque sea un oso de peluche.

Rainbow: (reaccionó y grito a Pinkie) Pinkie cuál es el siguiente túnel para salir de aquí

Pinkie quedo pensado hasta que se le prendió la bombilla y grito.

Pinkie: ya me acuerdo, es este túnel

Salió galopando y las chicas le siguieron pero no fue a ningún túnel se paró al lado del ultimo túnel de la izquierda.

Twilight: Pinkie ¿Qué haces? Debemos encontrar el túnel correcto y salir de aquí

Pinkie: ya encontré es este (dijo apuntando a la pared, las chicas quedaron confundidas antes de que preguntaran ella camino directo a la pared y la ¿atravesó?, las chicas impactadas pero después de la pared sale la cabeza de Pinkie) ¿Qué esperan? Aquí está la salida (y metió la cabeza de nuevo por la pared)

Las chicas menos Pinkie se miraron entre si asistieron y atravesaron la pared al otro lado de la pared había un pasillo y estaba Pinkie.

Twilight le pregunto a Pinkie.

Twilight: Pinkie ¿Cómo sabias de la pared falsa?

Pinkie: en realidad no lo sabía, fue por pura corazonada porque sabía que él nos iban a trolear (no me puedo creer lo que paso y eso que no me acordaba)

Las chicas pensaron al unisono "es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie", Pinkie comenzó a caminar y las demás la siguieron, al llegar al final del pasillo, las chicas se quedaron asombradas lo que veían, al frente suyo había un precipicio pero no había juguetes, paredes, nada el lugar era muy amplio y se podía como de otro mundo se tratase.

Twilight: vaya, este lugar es más grande de lo que creía

Las demás asistieron pero de pronto escucharon la misma voz del comienzo de los túneles y él dice.

_Hooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajaja no me puedo creer que lo hayan pasado jajaja es mi imaginación o hicieron trampas pero que va no importa pero lo más importante conocieron a Creepy ¿cierto? Y vieron lo adorable que es_

Rainbow: Si adorable (dice de forma sarcástica)

_Bueno como les decía, ahora están en el segundo juego, así se me olvido decirle el juego que pasaron se llamaba los túneles de la perdición, en realidad a ese juego aún necesita algunas mejoras para el nombre, bueno continuando este juego que sigue se llama el salto de fe, este nombre si le queda, ustedes ven un precipicio ¿cierto? Bueno consiste en saltar en el lugar correcto si lo hacen bien se salvan pero si lo hacen mal son puré ya eso es todo bye bye_

Dejaron de escucharlo y ahora las chicas están un poco nerviosas.

Rarity: ¿en serio? Tenemos que saltar sin saber si lo estamos haciendo

Rainbow: no se preocupe, yo vuelo para abajo y veo donde esta esa cosa bueno ahí v… (Pero fue interrumpida por la voz)

_Así otra nada de volar si usas tus alas RD entonces prepárate para lo peor ahora si bye_

Rainbow: aaaahhh creo que me voy a quedar con ustedes

Las chicas suspiraban pensando que hacer pero Pinkie estaba en la orilla mirando abajo hasta que capto algo su atención.

Pinkie: (miro a las chicas) ¡hey! Ya sé en donde tenemos que saltar

Todas: (asombradas) ¿¡en serio!?

Pinkie: si, en serio

De repente Pinkie apareció atrás suyo y las abrazo con fuerza y corrió un lugar en específico del precipicio Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity les estaban diciendo a Pinkie detente hasta empezaron forcejear pero por lo visto el abrazo Pinkie es muy fuerte, Pinkie no se detuvo al llegar a la orilla salto y se tiraron al vacío y las chicas empezaron a gritar aterrorizadas pero Pinkie gritaba de alegría.

Todas menos Pinkie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Pinkie: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Después de un rato, seguía gritando, otro rato seguía, después de un rato estaban en silencio.

Applejack: Ustedes ven el suelo o algo

Pinkie: (mira abajo) nopi no veo nada

Twilight: (suspira) este será una larga caída

Entonces se relajaron hasta esperar a su muerte o algo por estilo, pasando los ratos, ellas estaban charlando en plena caída y después de un rato estaban en un ¿picnic? En plena caída cortesía de Pinkie Pie (O.O ¿Cómo hace eso?)

Bueno dejemos a ellas caer a un suelo que no todavía no llega y pasemos a otra cosa.

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

Spike estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a Twilight pero ahora estaba preocupando porque fue hace mucho que se había ido.

Spike: (deprimido) espero que este bien

Después escucha alguien tocar la puerta

_Toc Toc_

Spike: ya voy

Spike se dirigió a la puerta, la abre, el ve a una yegua blanca con melena y cola rosa pero no se ve su cutie mark porque esta tapaba por una túnica que lleva y se había quitado la capucha y el vio que era una unicornio, él se había quedado embobado por su belleza.

Spike: (piensa: pero que bellísima es) (sacudió su cabeza) (piensa: ¿en qué estás pensando? Mi corazón le pertenece a Rarity a nadie más) e-en que l-le p-puedo a-ayudarla

Yegua: Hola dragoncito, necesito un libro en específico ¿puedo entrar?

Spike: Claro pasa (se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar)

La yegua mira los libros y después mira al dragón

Yegua: Puede ser que me tarde un poco cuando lo encuentre te aviso

Spike: Que libro es el que busca si me lo dice yo se lo busco rápido

Yegua: Ah no, no hace falta, yo lo puedo encontrar y a la vez puedo ver los libros, mientras busco el que quiero

Spike: Bueno está bien, si necesitas ayuda dímelo

Yegua: Esta bien

Spike se fue a sentar al sofá, estaban en silencio la yegua miraba los libros sacaba y Spike aun sentado hasta que dijo:

Spike: discúlpame, yo no te he visto antes eres nueva aquí

Yegua: no, no soy nueva solo estaba de paso intentando buscar un libro que no encuentro

Spike: aaah ya entendí, así que me presentare me llamo Spike y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yegua: jijiji me llamo Estela Pink, mucho gusto

Spike: igualmente

Otro silencio hasta que hablo Estela:

Estela: Vives solo o tienes a alguien más viviendo aquí

Spike: no, no vivo solo, tengo a una amiga que vive aquí se llama Twilight Sparkle es una gran amiga

Estela: Y ¿en dónde está?

Spike guardo silencio, se puso triste de nuevo pero lo rompió diciendo:

Spike: no lo sé, estoy algo preocupado que no ha vuelto todavía

Estela: Entonces ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella si te preocupaba?

Spike: Es que ella me quiere proteger, solo por ver una carta creo que algo malo está pasando y quisiera saber, yo quiero ser de gran ayuda pero mírame soy un bebe dragón, si fuera más grande si ayudaría pero como estoy de este tamaño no ayudo para nada, lo único que hago es limpiar y ordenar hasta ser de cocinero, solo soy eso

Spike con la mirada baja pero siente un casco en su hombro, después levanta la cabeza:

Estela: no este triste Spike, tu si eres de gran ayuda, no importa el tamaño, la edad o especie ya que todos pueden ayudar sin importar que

Spike: ¿d-de de verdad?

Estela: así es Spike, decime ¿Cuánto significa tus amigas?

Spike: Demasiado ellas es como mi familia, no me trataron mal solo por ser un dragón a diferencia de Canterlot ellas son mi familias y yo las quiero proteger

Estela: (sonríe) eso era lo que quería escuchar (alza un casco y después empezó a brillar) tócame el casco (Spike mira el casco brillando no está seguro si tocarlo) vamos Spike, no te dolerá, tu dijiste que querías protegerlas, entonces te voy a dar un poco de mi poder, dale tócalo

Spike al escuchar no pensó en nada más y toco el casco de Estela, al tocarlo sintió como una energía entra por su cuerpo, después retiro su garra del casco y Estela dice:

Estela: Spike el poder que te di está dormido, porque primero necesito entrenarte para que lo sepas a usar y no te preocupes hay algunos que también le di un poco de mi poder

Spike: (mira a Estela) no soy el único

Estela: así es Spike, solo le doy un poco de mi poder a los que la necesita y que tenga un buen corazón

Spike: (asombrado) g-gracias

Estela: no hay de que, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir adiós (y fue de camino a la salida)

Spike: ¿ya te vas? Pero no dijiste que estabas buscando un libro

Estela: jijiji en realidad no solo te quería a ver y pasarte mi poder, como ya termine ya no tengo nada as que hacer adiós (saliendo por la puerta)

Spike: (se pone en el marco de la puerta y le dice) gracias Estela pero como sabré para ir a entrenar y todo eso

Estela: (sigue caminando) no te preocupes, en menos te lo esperas ya estaremos entrenando, así que paciencia

Spike: está bien, nos veremos pronto Estela (al decir eso cerró la puerta)

Estela se detuvo y dijo:

Estela: (suspiro) bueno ya termine ahora a ir con Chrysalis (hizo brillar su cuerno para teletransportarse pero de pronto le dio un mareo pero se pudo sostener) c-creo q-que u-use d-demasiada en-nergia para dársela a F-fluttershy y a S-spike, creo que debería reponerme antes (respiración agitada) jeje creo que nos veremos en la noche Chrysalis, espero que no estés enojada conmigo por dejarte sola en la primera torre, espero que tengas suerte

Dicho eso se fue a descansar en una posada o en el parque hasta que se reponga y pueda volver al continente.

Volvemos con las chicas

Seguían cayendo hasta que Pinkie diviso algo abajo.

Pinkie: ¡hey! Creo que llegamos

Todas: ¿aaaahhh? (confundidas)

Ven para abajo y Twilight pregunta:

Twilight: ¿eso es una tina de pelotas?

Applejack: Creo que si dulzura

Entonces ellas cayeron dentro de una tina de pelota pero yo digo que eran demasiadas porque terminaron hundidas como de agua tratase, poco a poco aparecían sus cabezas arriba primero fue Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity y por ultimo Pinkie riéndose.

Pinkie: wiiii que divertido fue eso intentemoslo de nuevo

Rarity: no gracias querida, ya tengo suficiente de esto

Pero de repente ven una sombra, ven para arriba y vieron aterrorizadas era Creepy el oso cayendo y su objetivo era caer en la piscina de pelotas, las chicas gritaron menos Pinkie que estaba tranquila y sonriendo.

Bueno el oso llego pero no aterrizo en donde estaban las chicas sino al lado de la piscina, se cayó de cara junto con su cuerpo fue tan duro que cuando se estrelló contra el suelo tembló un poco.

Creepy para empezar no eres Altair ni Superman ni cualquiera que tengas en la mente pero para empezar, tú hubieras tomado el ascensor que estaba al lado antes de tirarse al precipicio.

Creepy levanta su brazo y se da un facepalm, si se le olvido de eso y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Las chicas vieron al oso aliviadas, así que decidieron salir de la piscina de las pelotas, al salir vieron al frente suyo un pasillo bien largo, arriba suyo había un altavoz y se escuchó la voz:

_Holaaaaaaaa no me puedo creer que lo hayan pasado y adivinado pero les digo una cosa ese juego era aburrido en realidad solo saltar si tienes suerte se salvan sino se mueren en realidad no lo entiendo pero bueno este es el tercer juego llamadoooooooooooooo huir de Creepy_

Las chicas al escuchar eso se quedaron de piedra en sus pensamientos fue porque hay que huir de Creepy.

_Oh si, ustedes se preguntaran porque se llama así bueno tenía el presentimiento de que Rarity lo hiciera enojar y ahora está furioso, bueno este juego lo que tienen que hacer es llegar al final del pasillo, la salida es en forma de puerta pero no tiene puerta, es de tamaño para pasar solo ponys así es si lo pasa Creepy ya no las seguirán pero hay va lo divertido hay muchas bifurcaciones lógicas e ilógicas y con bifurcaciones hay muchos callejones sin salida como en el primer juego, así que recuerden lleguen a la salida sin que las atrapen, bueno les aconsejo que corran jajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BYE BYE_

Ya no se escuchó mas pero vieron una sombra en el suelo, entonces se voltearon lentamente y vieron aterrorizadas a Creepy con su enorme sonrisa y esta vez se le podía notar sus ojos eran ojos de dragón de color rojo muy intenso.

Creepy: (con voz demoniaca) JA JA JA YA LAS TENGO DONDE LES QUERIA

Rainbow: (impactada) ese oso puede hablar

Creepy: PUES CLARO QUE PUEDO HABLAR, LOS JUEGUETES ESTAN VIVOS NO LO ENTIENDEN, SI ESTAN VIVOS Y SE MUEVE PUEDE HABLAR PREPARENSE PARA SU FIN, EMPEZARE CONTIGO BLANQUITA

Después de decir las chicas a correr pero Rarity no llego muy lejos porque la atrapo el oso y ahora la puso cerca de su cara.

Creepy: ENTONCES A TI TE GUSTA BULARTE DE MI DISEÑO (Rarity estaba asustada que negaba con la cabeza) NO ME VENGAS CON ESO AHORA TE CONVERTIRE EN UNA MUÑECA TAMAÑO REAL Y SERAS MI ESCLAVA ¿QUE TE PARECE?

El oso empezó abrir la boca y se veía como una especie de rayo, Rarity gritaba aterrada pidiendo ayuda hasta lagrimeaba pero de pronto se escucha una voz:

Applejack: ¡Oye tú! (el oso miro a la vaquera) ¡metete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Applejack galopo en su dirección, dio un gran salto y pisó con fuerza el pie, pata o lo que sea al pisarlo con fuerza Creepy dio un gran grito

Creepy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Al dar el grito soltó a Rarity y empezó a sobar la pata que le piso Applejack, Rarity fue levitaba por Twilight para que no cayera duro contra el suelo, la dejo delicadamente en el piso y dijo:

Twilight: Bueno, ya estas a salvo ahora si vámonos de aquí

Todas asistieron y salieron galopando por el gran pasillo, Creepy al ver eso estaba furioso, se puso en dos patas de nuevo, empezó a caminar, luego a trotar y después empezó a correr.

Creepy: LAS MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Las chicas asustadas aumentaron su velocidad, Rainbow miro atrás y después se dirigió la mirada a las chicas diciendo:

Rainbow: ese oso sí que corre rápido

Twilight: no se detenga chicas, si nos detenemos por unos segundos nos atrapan

Pinkie: Entonces síganme, yo sé en dónde está la salida, escuchen lo que digo y esa cosa no nos atrapara ¿entendido?

Las chicas se miraron entre si y asistieron ya que como Pinkie pudo saber los caminos de los túneles o la dirección en donde deben caer por el precipicio, entonces saben que pueden confiar en ella para salir de ahí.

Vieron una bifurcación, así que Pinkie grito:

Pinkie: por la izquierda

Tal como dijeron fueron para la izquierda y el oso tuvo que frenar un poco (como si fuera coche) para poder tomar la dirección que van ellas para no alargar tanto esta parte y puede ser aburrido solo les diré lo que dijo Pinkie en todo su trayecto.

Pinkie: Por la derecha, izquierda, por el medio, diagonal izquierda, por arriba, por abajo

Así es, las bifurcaciones eran así, izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo etc. etc. de todas las direcciones hasta habían paredes falsas, bueno siguiendo ellas cruzaron una esquina a la izquierda y vieron la salida, ellas alegres siguieron para salir, el oso al no frenar a tiempo se chocó con la pared y se quedó atorado.

Las chicas al ver eso se alegraron.

Applejack: Yeeeeeehhhaaaaaaaa lo lograremos

Rainbow: si ya era hora no me acostumbro corre sin usar alas

Pero Rarity se cayó al suelo.

Todas: ¡Rarity!

Todas fueron como estaba Rarity menos Pinkie que llego al marco de la salida y vio a sus amigas, ella quería ir para ayudar pero resistió las ganas de ir, se quedó mirando al oso tratando de salir de la pared hasta que lo logro.

Pinkie: ¡Chicas rápido ahí bien!

Las chicas miraron con horror al oso ya liberado.

Rarity: chicas váyanse, déjenme, estoy cansada, salven a las niñas y díganle a Sweetie que la quiero mucho

Applejack: ¿qué estás loca? no dejamos ninguna compañera atrás ¿cierto chicas?

Todas: cierto

Twilight: oh no, ahí viene

El oso estaba caminando lentamente por el choque que se dio lo lastimo y tenian que pensar hasta que Rainbow pensó en algo.

Se ve el pasillo pero después se ve tres yeguas corriendo por sus vidas del oso sosteniendo a Rarity, Twilight sostenía el casco delantero izquierdo en su cuello mientras que Applejack del otro casco igual que Twilight y Rainbow sostenía los cascos traseros de Rarity y estaban corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, lo que pensó Rainbow era, si Rarity no podía seguir entonces nosotras la llevaremos hacia la salida y así fue pero como estaban cargando a Rarity el oso corriendo algo tambaleado casi las alcanza.

Pinkie: Oh no, tengo que ayudarla piensa Pinkie piensa

Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa, saco un pastel de la nada y se la tiro al oso con fuerza le dio en el pecho hizo que se tambaleara pero seguía.

Pinkie: eso no será suficiente, así que (saco dos pasteles de la nada y grito) ¡come pastel!

Y empezó lanzar pasteles al oso, algunas en el pecho, en su panza y en todos los lugares pero no le podía darle en la cara.

Pinkie se quedó pensativa hasta que se le ocurrió algo, de repente saco otro pastel de la nada pero el problema es que el pastel era ¡EL TAMAÑO DE UNA CASA! Se preparó y la lanzo con todas y le dio en toda su cara que hizo que no viera pero aun así seguía corriendo aunque ciego ahora estaba.

Pinkie: Chicas rápido

Las chicas ya lograron llegar a la salida pero no se dieron cuenta que Pinkie estaba en toda la salida apenas ella se dio cuenta de eso lo único que dijo:

Pinkie: oh oh

Las chicas chocaron con Pinkie y salieron rondando y pudieron salir del pasillo, el oso se quitó el pastel de la cara pero fue demasiado tarde porque irremediablemente choco con la pared de la salida y después cayó de espalda con los ojos en espiral (como en anime).

Con la chicas terminaron en el medio de una sala muy amplia, algo mareadas por lo que paso se levantaron lentamente y tenían la respiración agitada.

Twilight: p-por f-fin l-lo l-logramos

Rarity: cuando regrese a Ponyville, iré al Spa porque necesito relajarme

Applejack: si todas necesitamos relajarnos pero estaré más relajada si esta Applebloom conmigo

Twilight: si Applejack tiene razón, rescatemos a las niñas y después descansamos

De pronto escucharon como alguien aplaudiendo.

Pinkie: chicas miren (apuntando con su casco)

Las chicas miraron a donde su casco apuntaba y que quedaron sorprendida lo que vieron, vieron una silla flotante pero el que estaba sentado era un gato negro pero que tenía una túnica con capucha morada, estaba aplaudiendo.

¿?: Bravo, no lo puedo creer lo pasaron

Twilight: tú ¿hablas?

¿?: Pues claro que hablo, déjenme presentarme me llamo Soul Dark y soy el que las trajo aquí

Las chicas reaccionaron.

Rainbow: ¡entonces fuiste tú, el que las secuestro!

Soul: secuestrar es una palabra muy fuerte, yo prefiero compañeras de juego

Applejack: (enojada) ¿Dónde está Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo?

Soul: oh ellas, bueno aquí esta (chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron tres muñecas en forma pony)

Una era amarillo y tenía una manzana en el casco, la otra era blanco y tenía un micrófono y la última era naranja con un scooter

Soul: bueno aquí las tienen

Las chicas quedaron impactadas viendo a las muñecas.

Twilight: t-tú las convertiste en muñecas

Soul: (sonriendo) Así es, no es divertido que ellas se esté divirtiéndose con nosotros

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow enojadas, se le encara.

Rarity: ¡tú rufián devuélvalas a la normalidad!

Applejack: ¡si devuélvalas como era antes un ser vivo y no muñecas!

Rainbow: ¡si no lo haces te patearemos tu trasero!

Soul: jajaja si la quieren de vuelta, tendrá que jugar el último juego (chasqueo los dedos)

Alrededor de ellas apareció un resplandor cegador que tuvieron que taparse los ojos, cuando desapareció se destaparon los ojos y vieron aterrorizadas, estaban rodeadas de juguetes parecía un ejército.

Soul: Si las quieren de regreso, tendrán que acabar con todos ellos si la quieren

Las chicas no sabían que hacer hasta que Twilight recordó algo.

Twilight: (miro a sus amigas) Chicas esto no es tan diferente a que nos enfrentamos (las chicas miraron) recuerde a los changeling estuvimos rodeadas y eran mucho pero nosotras las vencimos

Rainbow: si las vencimos pero aparecieron otros grupos más y no pudimos hacer nada

Twilight: si, lo recuerdo pero pudimos derrotarlos porque estamos bueno no está Fluttershy pero creo que ella está esperando por nosotras no podemos defraudarlas, si algo nos pasa, Fluttershy se sentirá culpable y aún más por nuestras familias (las chicas sacaron una sonrisa y con mirada de determinación) ellos estarán y más por Spike, yo le prometí que volvería para pasarla bien, así que no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya

Rarity: tienes razón querida, aquí no voy a terminar, tengo vestidos por hacer

Rainbow: Yo tengo que convertirme en Wonderbolts

Pinkie: (saltando) yo tengo que hacer fiestas para que los pony estén felices

Applejack: Yo tengo que trabajar en la granja con mis hermanos y la abuela Smitc

Twilight: y yo no quiero ver que todos los libros que he leídos y los estudios con la princesa sean en vano

Todas miraron a los juguetes hay algunos grandes, pequeños miraron a los juguetes con determinación.

Twilight: listas chicas

Todas: ¡listas!

Soul: (sonríe) Entonces que esperamos (chasqueo los dedos pero esta vez no hizo magia) ¡Que comience la función!

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review que les pareció y todo eso**

**Wow este es el primer capítulo largo que hago y casi llega a las 5000 palabras**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Chao**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Por favor**

En un restaurante estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo un emparado de margaritas, estaba descansado para reponer sus energías hasta que recordó algo.

Estela: (sonríe) jijiji ah sí, no me había recordado de eso, sino le hubiera dado un poco de mi poder a esa pony, yo creo que podía regresar jijiji esa pony sí que sabe convencer a los demás

Después a recordar cuando llego a Ponyville ósea a las 8, una hora antes que Soul enviara las cartas.

**Flashback**

_Estela en su forma pony había llegado a Ponyville pero tenía la capucha_ _puesta y estaba caminando por las calles Ponyville y estaba frustraba._

_Estela: (piensa: grrr esto si es frustrante, no puedo hacer nada y no puedo dejar sola a Chrysalis) (se tranquiliza) (bueno, primero lo primero tengo que esperar que Fluttershy este sola porque yo ni loca quiero ver a Angel y que Spike este solo también (suspira) Bueno, solo me queda esperar)_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una yegua rosa que estaba a un lado suyo saludando._

_Yegua rosa: ¡hola!_

_Estela: aaaaaaaaahhh (se sobresaltó por la repentina presencia de la yegua y vio a la yegua que la había asustado) (piensa: oh no, porque ahora de todas yeguas que hay en Ponyville, no me quería encontrarme con (suspira) con Pinkie Pie)_

_Pinkie: ¡hola, soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres nueva? Yo nunca te había visto, si eres nueva no tienes amigos si no tienes amigos estas sola, entonces yo seré tu amiga para que no estés sola, oh tengo una idea te hare una fiesta sorpresa para que tenga muchos amigos y hmmh hhhmh (Estela le había tapado la boca de Pinkie con su casco)_

_Estela: Pinkie no soy nueva, solo vengo de paso y no me voy a quedar_

_Pinkie al escuchar eso se deprimió_

_Pinkie: oh bueno, está bien pero me puedes decir tu nombre para recordarte (termino con una sonrisa)_

_Estela: pues claro, me llamo Estela Pink, mucho gusto_

_Pinkie: igualmente Estela pero lo que dije tu y yo seremos grandes amigas porque no en tu estadía en Ponyville la pasamos juntas nos divertiremos, podemos muchas cosas, ¿Qué dices? (con una sonrisa)_

_Estela: Pinkie por ahora estoy ocupada, será para otro día_

_Pinkie: Oh está bien (mira a Estela fijamente, Estela se incomoda por su mirada)_

_Estela: ¿Qué? Porque me miras tanto_

_Pinkie: ¿Por qué estas ocupada? Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte_

_Estela: no Pinkie, son cosas personales que tengo que hacer, lo siento_

_Pinkie: uh uh uh ya se, ya se, estas esperando que Fluttershy y Spike esté solos para que tú le pases un poco de tu poder pero ese poder dormido en su cuerpo para que tú los entrenes para que sepan usar el poder para que ellos puedan defender Equestria de cualquier cosa que haga tu hermano llamado Soul Dark pero en realidad es Soul Light porque se cambió el nombre porque le quedaba bien para cuando se la pases regresaras en ese continente que no tiene un nombre tan original porque el autor nada más, para que tú puedas ayudar a Chrysalis para recuperar sus recuerdos, lo que tu quitaste para ver, si así ella se pueda redimirse y volverse buena, así que ella está haciendo lo posible para poder ver a su hija llamada Luria ya que tú no la puedes tele transportar a Chrysalis por un hechizo que hizo Soul en ella que no puede tele transportarse hasta Equestria pero tú le dijiste que no puedes tele transportarla porque necesitáis mucha magia para que así con esa mentira, Chrysalis no saque el tema sobre tu hermano y también igual que Spike y Fluttershy, tu entrenaras a Chrysalis juntos con ellos para que se conozcan y sean un gran equipo junto con otro pony llamado Blue Moon ya que le diste también parte de tu poder y también un pony desconocido que nadie no conoce porque alguien quería en el fanfic así que le pidió eso pero faltaba en donde ponerlo así que el autor pensó y pensó y lo puso como otro para que tú lo entrenes ¿cierto?(termino con una sonrisa)_

_Estela estaba atónita hasta confundida por lo que dijo Pinkie._

_Estela: ¿c-c-c-c-COMO SABES ESO?_

_Pinkie: Fue una corazonada_

_Estela: okeeeeeeeeeei, yo creooo que me voy (se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando pero la detuvo Pinkie)_

_Pinkie: ¡espera!_

_Estela: (se volteó) ¿Qué pasa Pinkie?_

_Pinkie: aaaaaaaaah me puedes dar un poco de tus poderes_

_Estela sorprendida pensaba "¿quiere un poco de mi poder? Es mejor no dársela como es ella puedo hacer a los ponys sufrir" así que dijo lo único que se le ocurrió_

_Estela: ¡no! (dijo de forma cortante, se volteó y siguió su camino)_

_Pinkie: (la sigue con sus saltitos de siempre) ¿Por qué no?_

_Estela: porque no, yo no vine para dar poderes a todos los ponys que se me atraviese, solo estoy aquí para dar un poco de poder a ellos que la necesitan y que yo creo que son más adecuado para la tarea_

_Pinkie: pero yo también podría ayudar_

_Estela: Pinkie, por última vez dije que ¡no!_

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: no_

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: no_

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: dije que ¡no!_

_Entonces Estela, así siguieron porque Estela sabe que escapar será imposible, así que si sigue negándole a Pinkie puede ser que ya se dé por vencida eso es lo que piensa pero que equivocada estaba._

_Estela estaba sentada en una banca, ella dejo de oír a Pinkie, entonces se alivió pero escucho una voz que la dejo con cara de fastidio._

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: no_

_Estela ahora estaba tomando una malteada hasta que._

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: no _

_Ahora se ve una puerta con un dibujo de una yegua, ese era el baño, se escuchó una voz dentro del baño._

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: no_

_Ahora Estela estaba en la fuente y Pinkie diciendo lo mismo_

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: no_

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: ¡por amor a Luna! ¡Nooooooooooo!_

_Pinkie: (confundida) ¿Por qué decís por amor a Luna, no era por Celestia? (después empezó dar saltitos) uh uh uh ya se, ya se, en la Equestria donde vivías eras amiga íntima de la princesa Luna "gasp" no me digas que tú eres lesbiana _

_Estela: (sonrojada mira a Pinkie) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Así siguieron por toda Ponyville y Pinkie aun insistía._

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: no_

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: no_

_Pinkie: por favor_

_Estela: (estaba roja pero de ira) aaaaaaahhhhhhh (mira a Pinkie) te doy un poco de mi poder y tú me dejaras en paz_

_Pinkie: (saltando) sipi_

_Estela: (suspira) está bien (estiro su casco hacia Pinkie) bueno toca mi casco_

_Pinkie no perdió el tiempo y toco su casco y estaba recibiendo energía._

_Pinkie: jajajaja hace cosquillas_

_Hasta que termino Estela retiro su casco y le digo a Pinkie que observaba su casco y diciendo "ooooooohhhh_

_Estela: muy bien Pinkie, escucha el poder que te di estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa°°° ¿despierto? (Piensa: ¿pero qué demo…? ¿Cómo ella hizo eso? Suponiendo que el poder tendría que estar dormido no despierto ósea que ella despertó el poder sin necesidad de entrenamiento) (estaba estupefacta)_

_Pinkie saltaba en todas partes diciendo "si, si, si, si"_

_Estela: (suspira frustrada) ¿para qué me molesto? Si ella hace lo más ilógico, es como dicen es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie _

_Estela empezó a caminar alejándose de Pinkie que estaba súper contenta como de un regalo de cumpleaños tratase._

_Estela: (suspira) espero no arrepentirme de esto_

**Fin del flashback**

Estela termino de comer, pago la comida y se fue caminando por las calles de Ponyville.

Estela: hmmm espero que Pinkie lo sepa a usar y espero que no la haya vuelto loca más loca de lo que esta

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review**

**En el próximo capítulo será la batalla de las mane 5 contra los juguetes **

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Chao**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Batalla en la dimensión de juguetes (primera parte)**

Las chicas estaban rodeadas de los juguetes, las chicas estaban mirando a los juguetes y ve que las rodean 4 tipos de juguetes y ven su apariencia que tienen.

Habían muñecas en forma pony y humano tenían un vestido blanco con un listón rojo en la cintura y tenían un cuchillo en la mano derecha a los humanos y en cascos derechos a los ponys.

El segundo eran como cajas sorpresa pero tenían una calavera en la tapa donde sale el muñeco, ellas están confundidas porque esas cajas están apartados de los demás, ellas siente un mal presentimiento sobre las cajas.

El otro era una en forma de sapo o rana en realidad no sé pero está en dos patas (como los humanos) y las chicas se preguntan ¿¡QUE RAYOS ES ESO!? Las ranas estaban igual que las cajas estaban separados.

Los últimos eran aviones tenían como una ametralladora y estaban volando apuntado a las mane 5.

La formación en que las tenían rodeadas era así "o" en eso estaban las muñecas y aviones mientras que las cajas sorpresas y las supuestas ranas estaban alejadas pero aun rodeándolas como así "O" (no sé si lo entiendan porque yo tampoco lo entiendo)

Soul: (ve los juguetes que esta alrededor de las mane 5 y se da un facepalm) no me lo puedo creer, ¿¡Qué esperan la foto!? ¡Ataquen!

Las muñecas tiraron los cuchillos y los aviones empezaron a disparar, Twilight reacciono a tiempo y creo un escudo mágico alrededor de sus amigas protegiéndose de los ataquen.

Twilight: chicas tengo un plan, Rainbow quiero que te encargues de los que vuelan junto con Rarity ¿podrán?

Rainbow: (saludo militar) claro que si Twilight, ellos no podrán conmigo

Rarity: yo no sé mucho de magia pero creo que puedo con esto

Twilight: Excelente, mientras ustedes se encarguen de los que vuelan, nosotras nos encargamos de los que están en tierra, cuando de la señal, atacamos ¿entendieron?

Todas: ¡Sí!

Aún seguían disparando y tirando cuchillos (al estilo Hammer Bros o al estilo castlevania), Twilight estaba mirando hasta que vio el momento y empezó a brillar un poco más su cuerno y expulso el escudo como una onda que se fue extendiendo haciendo que todos los disparos rebotaron, después de extenderse el escudo, hizo una onda mágica haciendo que las muñecas y aviones dejaran de atacar y se aferraban en el suelo intentando no salir volando, Twilight vio la oportunidad y grito.

Twilight: ¡Ahora!

Las chicas actuaron con rapidez, Rainbow voló con rapidez hasta un avión y lo golpeo enviándolo al suelo destruyéndolo.

Rainbow: (con una sonrisa presumida) ¡AH! ¿Qué te pareció eso? Por lo visto ustedes no son tan fuertes como yo creía (pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que estaba rodeadas por todos los aviones, por lo raro que parezca, todos ellos estaban muy rojos, estaban furiosos) oh oh

Cuando Rainbow destruyo un avión hizo que todos los aviones volaran en dirección a la pegaso y así separarlos de las muñecas aunque no tan lejos porque estaban aún rodeadas por los otros que no hacían nada.

Todos los aviones empezaron a disparar, Rainbow no reacciono a tiempo pero vio que no le llegaba, miro abajo y ahí estaba Rarity y tenía el cuerno iluminado, ella había hecho un escudo para proteger a Rainbow.

Rainbow: gracias, Rarity

Rarity: No hay de que querida pero a la próxima no seas tan impulsiva

Rainbow: (fastidiada) si, lo sé, lo se Rarity

Rainbow observa a los aviones, si el escudo se iba ella tendrá más agujeros que un queso o Changeling, ahora miro a Rarity y vio que también tenía escudo ya que algunas muñecas decidieron atacar a Rarity, Rainbow vio que estaba respirando agitadamente, se estaba esforzando mucho y también estaba lo de huir del oso, después vio a las demás y por lo visto no iban tan bien, Twilight disparaba rayos mágicos a las muñecas, Applejack pateaba daba golpes por todos lados y Pinkie bueno está atacando a las muñecas con pastel o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra, las muñecas lanzaban cuchillos o apuñalaban pero ellas lo esquivaban con dificultad, cuando destruyen una muñeca 10 toman su lugar y ellas también está cansada.

Rainbow: (con preocupación) (piensa: a este paso nos mataran, tengo que hacer algo pero grrrr esas estúpidas cosas voladoras aún siguen disparando, tengo que actuar rápido porque Rarity no lo resistirá, piensa Rainbow, piensa) (hasta que se le vino una idea pero si lo hacia estaría demasiada cansada y no pueda estar en el aire) (mira a Rarity) Rarity cuando te diga "ahora" quita el escudo creo que tengo una idea de cómo derrotar a todos estos de un tiro ¿entendido? (Rarity asiente) pues vamos allá

Rainbow empezó a dar vueltas en círculo poco a poco se estaba creando un mini tornado hasta que se creó un tornado al tamaño del escudo, Rainbow grita.

Rainbow: ¡Ahora!

Rarity quita el escudo el que protegía a Rainbow, al quitarlo el tornado se sintió en todo el lugar, Twilight creo un escudo alrededor de Applejack y Pinkie.

El tornado se tragaba las muñecas y los aviones pero increíblemente las cajas sorpresas y las feas ranas no se movían por el fuerte viento del tornado, pareciera que estuviera pegados en el suelo… estaba pegados literalmente ya que Soul les hecho pegamento para que no se movieran de su posición.

Rainbow giro rápido hasta que salió del tornado al salir el tornado se deshizo haciendo que se estrellaran con paredes o en el suelo, Rainbow aterrizo en el suelo y estaba respirando agitadamente y las otras chicas fueron con ella.

Twilight: Rainbow ¿estás bien?

Rainbow: _pant_ si _pant_ esas cosas no me _pant_ vencerá _pant_ fácilmente

Todas las chicas escucharon aplausos dirigieron su mirada de donde venía esos aplausos y por lo visto eran de Soul.

Soul: (aplaudiendo) bravísimo, eso fue espectacular (dejo de aplaudir) pero eso era el primer round y ahora viene el segundo

Chasqueo sus dedos, hizo que le pegamento de debajo de los demás juguetes desaparecieran, las chicas se pusieron en posición para lo que venga pero escucharon un pitido.

_Beep_

Las chicas lo escuchan y se dieron cuenta de que una caja estaba saltando en dirección a ellas y después escuchan una música proveniente de la caja (inserten música de una caja sorpresa o musical como sea), estuvo u rato hasta que se detuvo la música, entonces salió un muñeco, en el pecho del muñeco tenía una luz roja y estaba pitando.

_Beep Beep_

Applejack: ¿pero qué corrales es eso?

Soul: jajaja las cajas sorpresa es mi mayor creación, en realidad se llaman cajas bombas y la luz roja es la bomba, si empieza a pitar más rápido no querrá saber, primero quiero mostrarles esto mi caja y la rana para que vean que no soy tan malo

El muñeco estaba saltando junto con la caja a su dirección, las chicas estaban aterrorizadas menos Pinkie que le dio curiosidad, estaba más cerca y estaba pitando más rápido

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Pinkie saco un pay de manzana y se lo arrojo directo a la luz roja que hizo que se detuviera y el pitido también.

Las chicas estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato a lo que vieron.

Twilight: Pinkie ¿Cómo descubriste que eso lo iba a detener?

Pinkie: no lo sé Twilight, eso fue una corazonada

Las chicas suspiran, Soul ve esto y le hace una señal a una rana que está saltando en dirección a las chicas por detrás de Rarity, Rarity ve una sombra que no es suya, así que se le eriza la piel, se voltea lentamente y se queda horrorizada una rana estaba en frente suyo, la rana la agarra con sus manos (recuerden que las ranas están en 2 pero saltan igual que una) la levanta.

Rarity: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Las chicas se voltearon rápidamente y vieron a la rana que tenía agarrada a Rarity.

Rarity: Aaaaahhhh ¡suéltame rufián! ¡Quítame tus asquerosas garras de mí!

Twilight: ¡aguanta Rarity! (empezó a disparar rayos mágicos pero quedo sorprendida) no es posible ¿Cómo es que es inmune a la magia?

Soul: jajaja ¿lo quieres saber? Esa rana me costó mucho hacerla pero la diferencia es que ellas tienen manos o garras, puede ser la cosa más horripilante que hay, esa cosa es invencible a todo jajaja ahora veamos que van a hacer

Las chicas quedaron aterradas ¿esa cosas son invencibles? Eso es lo que piensa, la rana que tenía agarrada a Rarity, puso su boca en la cabeza de Rarity.

Rarity: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Quita tu asquerosa boca de mi cabeza!

Todas: ¡Rarity!

Applejack no perdió el tiempo y galopo directo a la rana, cuando estaba a centímetros se volteó y se detuvo alzo sus patas traseras apuntado su estómago.

Applejack: ¡ESCUPE A MI AMIGA RANA SUPERDESARROLLADA!

Y Applejack pateo con tan fuerza en el estómago, ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo de Rarity metida en su boca pero por la patada escupió a Rarity, Rarity se incorporó y se vio estaba toda llena de baba.

Rarity: iiiuuuuuuuuuuuh ahora si definitivamente cuando salga de aquí me voy a dar una ducha de 5 horas, espera ¿cómo está mi melena? (hizo aparecer un espejo, lo que vio la aterrorizo) noooo mi melena, ahora está llena de baba

Twilight: ¡Rarity cuidado!

Rarity: ah ¿Qué?

Se volteó y vio otra vez a la rana estaba a punto de agarrarla de nuevo si no fuera por Applejack que la agarro la cola y se la llevo haciendo que la rana no se la trague.

Applejack llevo a Rarity juntos con las demás, Rarity se pone en pie.

Rarity: Gracias Applejack por salvarme pero podrías ser más amable y no arrastrarme por el suelo

Applejack: no tienes que agradecerme que te haya rescatado de que te tragaran

Twilight: chicas no es momento de discutir, estamos en un gran lío, se está empezando a mover

Las chicas vieron a todos lados y definitivamente se están empezando a moverse todos ellos y estaban escuchando pitidos múltiples hasta música de las cajas múltiples y saliendo los muñecos de la caja.

Se estaban acercando poco a poco en donde estaban.

Rainbow: Twilight ¿Qué vamos a hacer se están acercando? Las ranas es imposible vencerla ¿Qué haremos?

Twilight quedo pensativa estaba viendo a su alrededor veía a Pinkie parando a las cajas bombas pero eso no servía de mucho porque a las ranas no le afectan nada, las chicas no se pueden acercarse a las cajas ni a las ranas porque uno explota y el otro te agarra, estaba entre la espalda y la pared, tenía que hacer algo para detener a las ranas pero después se le ocurrió una idea.

Twilight: ¡chicas! (llamando la atención de ellas) ya sé cómo derrotarlo

Todas: ¡en serio!

Twilight: ¡sí! Quiero que me observen y luego me imiten no tan literalmente ¿entendieron? (todas asistieron) pues vamos allá, Pinkie continúa lanzado pasteles (ella asistió y siguió lazando pasteles a las cajas bombas) (piensa: muy bien, tengo que apurarme antes de que se acerque, espero que este plan funcione)

Las ranas ya estaban a centímetros, así que no perdió tiempo. Levito a una caja bomba, la primera caja que Pinkie le había dado, así que Twilight metió al muñeco dentro de la caja, la tiro con fuerza al pie de la rana, primero se detuvo y después.

Rana: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dio un gran grito, Twilight levito rápidamente la caja bomba y se la metió dentro de la boca haciendo que se lo trague. Después que se lo tragara empezó el pitido pero demasiado rápido.

_Beep_ _Beep_ _Beep_ _Beep_ _Beep_ _Beep_ _Beep_ _Beep_

La rana se convirtió en una especie de globo y exploto.

Twilight: ahora chicas (todas asistieron)

Applejack agarró una caja y galopo hasta otra rana antes de que agarre a Applejack la pisó, dio un grito y metió la caja dentro de su boca para que se lo tragara y exploto.

Rainbow algo cansada hacia su mayor esfuerzo, no podía correr mucho, así que hizo lo siguiente se estaba burlando de la rana, la rana se estaba enojando hasta que dio un gran salto y quedo en frente de Rainbow.

Rainbow: (con una sonrisa burlona) ¿Qué? Se te perdió una igualita

La rana empezó abrir su boca para tragársela al tiro pero fue su gran error.

Rainbow: idiota

Rápidamente metió la caja en su boca y se lo trago, después exploto.

Pinkie lo que hacía era meter las cajas en el cañón de ella que no sé de donde salió, lo disparaba en dos en dos, uno en el pie de la rana y el otro en su boca, ella estaba acabando con todos rápido.

Rarity tenía una caja bomba levitando y estaba viendo a la rana que se la iba a tragar. Rarity estaba enojada.

Rarity: (enojada) ¡tú! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? Primero estaba sudada por correr y ahora tengo baba y mi melena se arruino (con mirada furiosa estaba intimidando a la rana que hizo que retrocediera) mira te voy a dejar las cosas en clara querido y es que ¡nadie se mete con mi melena!

Después de decir eso Rarity salió disparada junto con la caja.

Rarity: ¡abre la boca para que te tragues esto!

La rana dio un grito de niña y salió saltando rápido para escapar de Rarity. La rana usaba las cajas bombas y las ranas para que la detuviera pero sorprendentemente Rarity saco a volar a todos los que estuvieran en su camino.

Rarity: ¡vuelve aquí rana inmunda!

Estaban así por un rato hasta que fue acorralado y Rarity estaba en frente suyo.

Rarity: (con una mirada furiosa) Ya no tienes a donde huir

Rarity se acercaba lentamente es como una película de terror, la rana lo único que hizo fue.

Rana: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Soul ve el destino de la rana y después piensa.

Soul: (nota mental: no meterme con su melena) (nota mental 2: quitar el grito de niña de las ranas) (nota mental 3: hacer mejores juguetes porque estos ya son inservibles)

Las chicas estaban destruyendo cada rana y caja bombas hasta que destruyeron a todos. Las chicas estaban cansadas y estaban respirando agitadamente.

Soul: bravo, lo lograron, ahora viene la tercera ronda

Rainbow: ¿¡la tercera ronda!? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Las chicas sintieron un pequeño temblor y vieron a lo lejos, se quedaron aterrorizadas ahí venían más muñecas, aviones, cajas bombas y ranas.

Applejack: ¡santos corrales! Si nos costó destruir de 2 grupos ¿Cuántos nos costaría destruirlos todos juntos?

Rarity: Ya no puedo más, estoy demasiada cansada

Rainbow: si, yo también pero si no hacemos algo nos matara

Pinkie observa la multitud que viene corriendo a su dirección, ella gira su cabeza a la izquierda y ve una caja bomba cerrada por lo visto no tenía manivela para sonar su música. Pinkie fue a su dirección lo agarró, lo puso dentro del cañón de fiesta y lo apuntaba para arriba.

Rarity: querida, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Pinkie: solo observa

Twilight al ver eso se da cuenta de algo y se asusta.

Twilight: ¡Pinkie, no espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde Pinkie ya disparo su cañón y la caja iba volando a la dirección de los juguetes y Twilight.

Twilight: ¡chicas, rápido, hay que cubrirnos antes de que llegue!

Las chicas asistieron y salieron galopando con mucho esfuerzo y se cubrieron detrás de unos pilares que había ahí. Soul estaba dentro de un escudo anti vuelo para que no saliera volando por lo que va a pasar.

La caja estaba cayendo hasta que le dio por casualidad a otra caja bomba y al tocarla se escuchó un gran.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Y después una gran explosión.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Las chicas se estaban sujetando de los pilares para no salir volando y Soul estaba viendo una explosión en forma de champiñón.

Soul: vaya, eso sí es una explosión, que acabaría con Equestria de un solo tiro

Cuando se calmó, las chicas salieron de detrás de los pilares para ver que paso y lo que vieron fue todos los juguetes fueron destruidos.

Twilight: t-todos e-están d-destruidos

Applejack: creo que si

Rainbow: si con esa explosión no se destruía nadie, no sabía que hacer

Rarity: Bueno querida, por lo menos los destruimos ¿no?

Pinkie: (estaban dando saltitos) ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ganamos!

Las chicas observaron a Soul que estaba sentado.

Rainbow: (enojada) muy bien gato, ya basta de juegos y devuélvelas a la normalidad

Todas: ¡sí!

Soul: de acuerdo, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra (saco las tres ponys de muñecas, las levito, chasqueo sus dedos y desaparecieron en un resplandor amarillo) bueno ya lo hice, ellas están en su casa club dormidas para que crean que todo fue un sueño, ya se puede ir

Twilight: (pestañeo confundido) ¿nos dejaras ir?

Soul: jajaja pues claro, yo no soy tan cruel hmmmm pero el problema es que creo que él no las dejara irse jajaja

Las chicas confundida pero oyeron un ruido fuerte proveniente de donde ellas había salido para escapar del oso, ellas se habían volteando y vieron aterradas la grieta que tenía la pared por lo visto él empezó a golpear la pared, cuando ellas estaban ocupadas con los juguetes.

La pared se agrietando más y más hasta que lo rompió completamente la pared de la salida, en la pared destruida salió caminando lentamente un oso, si era Creepy y tenía una sonrisa que podía asustar hasta a la mismísima Celestia.

Creepy: (con voz demoniaca) JAJAJA HOLA NOS VEMOS DE NUEVO JAJAJA

Las chicas estaban aterrorizadas viendo otra vez a ese oso.

Soul: vaya, te tardaste pero sabias que hay una puerta al lado de la salida que pasaron las ponys y es de tu tamaño

Creepy se dio cuenta otra vez y se dio un facepalm.

Soul: bueno jajaja las niñas ya no son partes del juego pero ustedes si, si quieren salir con vida tendrá que derrotar a Creepy

Las chicas asustadas mirando a Creepy.

Creepy: JAJA AHORA ¿QUIÉN SERÁ MI PRIMERA VICTIMA?

Las chicas galoparon aterrorizadas lejos de él, ellas se les olvidaron lo tan cansadas que estaban se dividieron para que así Creepy se confusa pero Creepy tenía un objetivo y era Rarity.

Creepy perseguía a Rarity hasta un callejón sin salida. Rarity no tenía escapatoria, ella se volteó y ahí estaba Creepy.

Creepy: JAJAJA ESTA VEZ, NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI MALVAVISCO

Creepy levanto su puño al aire, desde lejos Pinkie vio a Rarity aterrada y el oso con el puño en el aire.

Pinkie: ¡oh no Rarity!

Pinkie salió galopando para llegar con Rarity antes de que sea tarde. Creepy vio a Rarity y dijo.

Creepy: HASTA NUNCA RARITA

Al decir eso Creepy dirigió su puño directo a Rarity con intención de aplastarla, Rarity estaba aterrorizada, sus cascos no les respondía, ahí estaba esperando su final pero a pocos centímetros de que la aplastara, Pinkie empujó Rarity para que no le diera pero Pinkie en su trayectoria, así que le dio de lleno aplastándola.

Rarity cayó al suelo cuando fue empujada y se quedó en shock lo que veía, Pinkie siendo recibida por el puñetazo que era para ella siendo aplastada.

Rarity: (su voz se quebraba) n-no P-pinkie ¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todas las chicas también estaba en shock lo que presenciaron, Creepy retiró su puño del lugar y se vio a Pinkie dentro de un cráter de su tamaño.

Creepy: JAJAJA AHORA ¿QUIÉN SIGUE?

Las chicas estaban llorando hasta Rainbow. Creepy se alejaba de Pinkie en dirección de ella, Pinkie todavía estaba consciente y veía borroso en la dirección que iba Creepy.

Pinkie: c….h..i…c….a…s p…er….do…ne..n..me (al decir eso se quedó inconsciente con una lagrima resbalándose por su mejilla derecha)

**En un lugar desconocido**

**P.V de Pinkie**

Auc mi cabeza, abro los ojos lentamente, cuando los tengo completamente abierto me encuentro como un lugar muy oscuro, no sabía ¿en dónde estoy?, así que me levanto lentamente y observo el lugar, todo lo que veo es oscuridad en donde alcanza la vista.

Pinkie: acaso ¿estoy muerta?

¿?: Pues claro que no estas muerta, te salvaste de que tú tuvieras el poder de Estela porque si no ya estuvieras

Pinkie: (sorprendida) ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes de Estela? ¿Y en qué lugar estoy?

Poco a poco veo una silueta, empieza a caminar en mi dirección hasta que la pude ver completamente pero lo que vi me impacto, era una yegua idéntica a mí pero por la diferencia de que tenía la melena lisa y oscura.

¿?: Hola, Pinkie Pie hace tiempo que no nos vemos

Pinkie: ¿Q-quien e-eres t-tu?

Yo estaba asustada

¿?: ¿Qué? No me reconoces si soy Pinkamena Diane Pie ósea ¡tú! (termino diciendo eso con una sonrisa sádica) ah sí, y este lugar será donde desaparezcas para siempre jajaja (se estaba riendo como una maniática)

Su risa se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review que les pareció**

**Eso es todo **

**Chao**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Batalla en la dimensión de juguetes (segunda parte)**

Pinkie observa aterrorizada a Pinkamena riéndose hasta que se detuvo y mira a Pinkie.

Pinkamena: (con una sonrisa sádica) bueno, ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto de una vez?

Pinkie: (con una voz temblorosa) ¿p-por q-qué m-me q-qui-eres h-hacer d-desaparecer?

Pinkamena: jajajajaja ¿quieres saber por qué? (enojada) PORQUE YA ME TIENES HARTAS, tu felicidad, tus risas hasta las mal**tas canciones que cantas me vuelves LOCA (sonrisa sádica) así que te matare y cuando lo haga ¡ya no existirás y yo puedo tomar tu cuerpo jajajajajajajajaja!

Pinkie: ¿t-tomar mi c-cuerpo? ¿c-como h-harás e-eso?

Pinkamena: (suspira) Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie ¿no sabes en dónde estamos? (Pinkie negó con la cabeza) (respiro profundamente) está bien, te lo diré estamos en tu mente

Pinkie: (confundida) ¿estamos en mi mente?

Pinkamena: así es, Pinkie y ¿a que no adivinas que soy?

Pinkie: (quedo pensativa)… eres… mi subconsciente

Pinkamena: por supuesto que ¡no!

Pinkie: eres mi… cerebro

Pinkamena: ¡no!

Pinkie: eres mis oooooooooooo

Pinkamena: si, si, dilo ya lo tienes (con una sonrisa)

Pinkie: ooooooooooo ¿en realidad no tengo idea de que eres?

Pinkamena su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a su enojo.

Pinkamena: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH SERAS IDIOTA PINKIE, YO SOY TUS OTRAS PERSONALIDADES DE LAS QUE ESTA OCULTAS EN TU MENTE OLVIDADAS, PORQUE TU NO SIENTES NADA DE ESO, PURA FELICIDAD ES LO QUE SIENTES, ENTONCES GRACIAS A ESO YO NACI Y AHORA TE MATARE PARA PODER SER LIBRE AL FIN JAJAJAJAJAJA

Pinkie tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca, observando a Pinkamena riéndose.

Pinkamena: (dejo de reír y mira a Pinkie) Prepárate Pinkie Pie porque esta será tu tumba (después empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Pinkie)

Pinkie: (con una sonrisa nerviosa y empezando a retroceder) eeeehhh y ¿Qué tal si lo conversamos mientras comemos cupcakes?

Pinkie saco un plato de cupcakes de la nada pero Pinkamena seguía avanzado lentamente y saco un cuchillo de la nada en su casco derecho.

Pinkamena: yo te convertiré en un cupcake Pinkie y ¿Cómo sabría tu sabor? Debe saber a algodón de azúcar ¿no?

Pinkie empezó a asustarse y arrojo el plato de cupcakes en dirección a Pinkamena pero ella se agacho y el plato se fue de largo al hacer eso siguió avanzando lentamente

Pinkie: h-hey porque no comemos muffins ¿te parece?

Pinkamena seguía avanzado y saco en su casco izquierdo una motosierra. Pinkie aterrorizada por lo que veía.

Pinkie: h-hey m-mira l-la h-hora, t-tenía que estar en Sugar Cube Corner hace 1 hora, me gustaría d-divertirme contigo pero debo irme, así que ¡adiós!

Pinkie se fue galopando a máxima velocidad perdiéndose de vista.

Pinkamena: (con una sonrisa sádica) jeje me gusta cuando las presas huyan despavorido de mi jeje así si será mucho más divertido jeje y cuando la atrape disfrutare mucho hacerla sufrir y cuando termine con ella y pueda controlar el cuerpo hare sufrir a sus tontas amigas jeje

**Con Pinkie.**

Pinkie se detuvo en seco y estaba respirando agitadamente.

Pinkie: N-no s-sabia q-que m-mi mente fuera tan grande

Pinkie observa a su alrededor hasta que ve una casa.

Pinkie: hmmm desde ¿Cuándo tengo una casa en mi mente?

Pinkie camina hacia la casa y el aspecto de la casa es un poco siniestro (como en los juegos de terror)

Pinkie llega a la puerta y lo toca.

_Toc toc_

No se escucha nada adentro de la casa y lo vuelve a tocar.

_Toc toc_

Pinkie: ¡hola! ¿¡Hay alguien en casa!?

Pinkie al no escuchar nada, intentó empujar la puerta y se da cuenta que estaba abierta, abrió la puerta con un chirrido y entro en la casa.

Observa su alrededor y se quedó horrorizada por lo que ve, todo el lugar esta como destruido por dentro y estaba un poco oscuro.

Pinkie: (temerosa) y-yo creo que es mejor salir de aquí

Pinkie se voltea pero se puso pálida para lo que vio en el marco de la puerta estaba Pinkamena con el cuchillo (es lo único que ve). Pinkie dio un grito, fue a la puerta y le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Después Pinkie agarro los objetos que se encontraban ahí y lo puso en la puerta para bloquearla y cuando termino se tiró en el suelo respirando, pero oye la voz de Pinkamena detrás de la puerta.

Pinkamena: Au oye Pinkie no sabes que es de mala educación cerrarle las puertas en toda la nariz

(Sonido de motosierra)

Pinkamena: si no me abres la puerta, entonces hare esto

Pinkie se levantó rápidamente, escuchaba la motosierra y entonces vio la motosierra clavada en un lado de la puerta y empezó a cortar.

Pinkamena: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Pinkie asustada, lo único que hizo fue ir al segundo piso de forma rápida, vio un pasillo con tres puertas así que entro la primera que estaba cerca.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que era una habitación había una cama sucia y con ¿sangre?, había un armario y una ventana pero estaba sellada con ladrillos, entonces Pinkie se iba a dar la vuelta para buscar en las otras dos puertas pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo.

Pinkamena: Piiiiiinkiiiiiiie ¿en dónde estás? Porque no vienes y nos divertiremos ¿sí?

Pinkie rápidamente cerró la puerta sigilosamente de la habitación en donde se encontraba, pego su oreja en la puerta y escucho paso que proviene de las escaleras, se le helo la sangre, se despegó de la puerta y estaba mirando toda la habitación rápidamente para poder esconderse pero lo único que estaba era esconderse debajo de la cama o dentro del armario.

Así que pensó lo único que se le ocurrió fue al armario la abrió, se metió dentro y la cerro (el armario era como los armarios que estaban en el juego de amnesia)

Pinkie está dentro del armario con una respiración agitada y rezando a Celestia de que no la encuentre, se escuchó la puerta abrirse y se oía pasos pero de pronto se dejaron de escuchar. Pinkie esta aterrorizada pero de pronto escucho la voz de Pinkamena.

Pinkamena: Piiiiiiinkiiiiiiie ¿en dónde te escondes? Sal no tengas miedo (Pinkie se tapó la boca para no producir ruido con su respiración) bueno, ¡ya basta! Quería ser amable pero por lo visto no soy buena en eso, así que lo hare a mi manera

Después se escuchó la motosierra cortando algo.

Pinkamena: mi**da, creía que iba a estar ahí aunque queda el armario

Se le helo la sangre al escuchar eso, ella venia directo al armario y después no escucho nada.

Pero de pronto el otro lado del armario (el armario es un poco grande y Pinkie en el lado izquierdo dentro del armario) vio la sierra en forma horizontal dentro del armario. Pinkie asustada sin saber que hacer pero de pronto la sierra venia directo hacia ella, reacciono a tiempo y se agacho haciendo que pasara por encima suyo pero cortándole un mechón de su crin.

La sierra se retiró del armario, Pinkie se sintió un poco aliviada.

Pinkamena: yo creía que iba a estar dentro pero no escuche ningún grito o desgarro debe estar en otra habitación

Se escucharon los pasos alejarse hasta que escucho que se metió en la otra puerta, Pinkie salió del armario sigilosamente, empezó a caminar de forma sigilosa al llegar al marco de la puerta, saco su cabeza para ver sino estaba ahí.

Al no verla salió al pasillo en puntillas y empezó a bajar las escaleras lo más silencioso posible para no hacer ruido, llego al piso de abajo, vio la salida (el hueco que ha hecho Pinkamena con su motosierra) ella camino sin hacer ruido a la salida, estaba a punto de llegar pero un cuchillo se clavó en el piso frente a Pinkie, salió otro, otro, otro y otro hasta que salió un cuchillo gigante bloqueando así la salida.

Pinkie se volteó lentamente quedo aterrorizada, arriba de las escaleras estaba Pinkamena sosteniendo la motosierra.

Pinkamena: ahí estaba Pinkie para ¿Dónde ibas? Si me estoy divirtiéndome

Empezó a bajar la escalera, Pinkie no pensó mucho, solo vio una puerta al lado de las escaleras fue galopando rápido la abrió y entro y la cerro con un portazo.

Pinkie observo a su alrededor y estaba encima de unas escaleras y arriba suyo había una bombilla la única luz que tiene, empezó a bajar por las escaleras, estuvo un rato bajando hasta que llego al final de las escaleras. Ahora estaba en un pasillo, así que continuo caminando por cada paso que daba retumbaba como un eco, estaba horrorizada porque en las paredes se veía sangre.

Después de un rato llego a una gran sala se veía escalofriante, había sangre, no había puerta era como un callejón sin salida.

¿?: Vaya, vaya ,vaya te perdiste

La sangre de Pinkie se congelo, se volteó lentamente y vio a Pinkamena con la motosierra (voy a decirle que Pinkamena está parada en dos cascos para sostener a la motosierra) por donde había venido Pinkie.

Pinkamena: jajaja me alegra que hayas venido tu sola aquí (camino un poco y se quedó parada en frente de Pinkie con una sonrisa sádica) pues que esperamos

Por el pasillo que vino Pinkie se cerró con una pared, Pinkie horrorizada no sabía qué hacer.

Pinkamena: (sonido de motosierra) aquí te mueres PERRA

Pinkamena se abalanzó con motosierra en alto hacia Pinkie, empezó intentado darle con la sierra en el cuello, Pinkie lo esquivo echándose para atrás pero Pinkamena siguió con la motosierra intentando cortar a Pinkie pero ella lo está esquivando con ¿facilidad?

Pinkie: (esquivando y sorprendida) (piensa: ¿Cómo es posible eso? Lo estoy esquivando todo y sin rasguño o cortadas, ¿será por el poder que me dio Estela?)

Pinkamena se enojaba cada más por no darle pero se le ocurrió algo, al intentar darle una cortada cuando Pinkie lo esquivo, Pinkamena lanzo la motosierra al aire y arremetió a Pinkie dejándola en el suelo, Pinkamena agarro la motosierra pero la dejo a un lado y agarro un cuchillo.

Pinkamena: esto es todo Pinkie, fue divertido mientras duro, así que adiós P-i-n-k-i-e

Entonces al terminar de decir eso ella salto con el cuchillo en su dos casco apuntando a su corazón, ella llego al suelo para clavarle el cuchillo pero Pinkie actuó rápido y agarro sus cascos, así deteniendo el cuchillo que estaba a centímetros de su pecho.

Entonces desde ahí empezaron a forcejear, Pinkie intentaba alejar el cuchillo pero Pinkamena empujaba el cuchillo, Pinkamena estaba ganando estaba a centímetro.

Pinkamena: jajajajajaja no me puedes Pinkie, cuando acabe contigo iré por tus amigas jajaja como disfrutare oírla gritar y pidiéndome piedad jajajajajajaja

De pronto Pinkamena quedo sorprendida porque Pinkie estaba alejando el cuchillo y estaba enojada.

Pinkie al hacer eso tiro los cascos de Pinkamena para un lado haciendo que tirara el cuchillo, cuando lo hizo le dio una patada al pecho de Pinkamena para que se quitara de encima y entonces Pinkie se paró de un salto y se quedó mirando a Pinkamena como se levantaba furiosa.

Pinkamena: ¿¡cómo es posible!? NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU ME DERROTES

Entonces Pinkamena galopo en dirección a Pinkie agarro la motosierra (sonido de motosierra) lo tenía en alto y fue en dirección a Pinkie con intención de cortarle la cabeza pero Pinkie fue rápida y detuvo la motosierra agarrando los cascos de Pinkamena antes de que llegara y ahora empezaron a forcejear ninguna de las dos se daba por vencida pero Pinkie gano una fuerza descomunal que hizo que tirara la motosierra a un lado.

Ahora Pinkamena estaba asustaba y estaba empezando a retroceder.

Pinkamena: ¿¡quién o que eres tú!? ¿¡Cómo conseguiste tanta fuerza!?

Pinkie camino lentamente en dirección a Pinkamena pero con cada paso que daba, el lugar empezó a fragmentarse como si se estuviera rompiéndose y se veía una luz blanca por cada grieta o fragmentación. Pinkamena quedo aterrorizada por lo que veía, toda la mente de Pinkie que había pura oscuridad ahora la oscuridad se está reemplazando por una luz blanca.

Pinkie se detuvo al frente de Pinkamena y la vio con rabia.

Pinkie: (miro a Pinkamena) tu no vas a lastimar a mis ¡AMIGAS!

Al decir eso le dio un potente puñetazo, mientras que todo empezaba a iluminarse.

Pinkamena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después del grito toda la pantalla quedo en blanco.

**Con las demás.**

Las chicas continuaban esquivando y huyendo de Creepy pero quedaron atrapadas en un callejón sin salida y ahí estaba Creepy frente suyo, ellas estaban aterrorizadas.

Creepy: JAJAJAJAJAJA ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO ¿NO CREEN?

Así que subió su pie como para aplastar una hormiga, ellas no podían correr más estaban demasiadas cansadas, así que lo único que hicieron fue cerrar los ojos y abrazándose esperando su final.

Pero de pronto escucharon un ruido como de golpe, después un quejido de dolor pero no eran de ellas, así que empezaron a abrir los ojos lentamente al abrirlos completamente quedaron impactadas.

Todas: P-p-p-¡PINKIIIIIE!

Lo que ellas vieron era Pinkie Pie pero la diferencia era que es un gigante del mismo tamaño que Creepy.

Pinkie: (con una sonrisa alegre) NO SE PREOCUPEN CHICAS, DESDE AQUÍ ME ENCARGO YO PARA ENSEÑARLE QUE NADIE SE METE CON MIS AMIGAS

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado <strong>

**Déjenme review que les ****pareció**

**Les deseo feliz navidad (algo tardío pero bueno) y un próspero feliz año nuevo**

**Eso es todo**

**Chao**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Antes de empezar quisiera decirle lo que vieron el aviso lo borre y lo sustituí por este capítulo pero lo que leyeron el aviso aún se va a hacer y lo que no lo leyeron se los digo puede ser que no publique capítulos hasta que termine el semestre que creo termina en abril, entonces yo quiero hacer un especial de preguntas en 24 de abril ya que es mi cumpleaños y quiero hacerlo, tienen chance de enviarme preguntas hasta finales de marzo, eso es todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Batalla en la dimensión de juguetes (tercera parte)<strong>

Todas estaban mirando a Pinkie con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos al verla que es un gigante, después miraron al otro lado y vieron a Creepy muy lejos de su posición (voy a decir que el lugar es gigantesco) estaba en el suelo, luego miraron a Pinkie de nuevo.

Twilight: P-pinkie ¿P-por q-que eres un gigante?

Pinkie: (con una sonrisa) NO LO SE, CUANDO DESPERTE YA ESTABA ASÍ (después se puso seria) CHICAS, YO ME ENCARGO DE ÉL MIENTRAS USTEDES DESCANSES

Después de decir eso, se fue caminando en dirección a Creepy haciendo retumbar el suelo con sus pisadas.

Las chicas estaban mirando como Pinkie se va.

Twilight: Ella es ¿Pinkie? Porque es la primera vez que la veo tan seria

Las demás asistieron pero después unos pasos y se voltearon a ver, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Soul en frente suyo con una sonrisa.

Soul: jajaja bueno, mientras su amiga rosada se divierta con Creepy yo me divertiré con ustedes

La expresión en las caras de las caras era de terror, estaban cansadas, débiles, sin energías y ahora enfrentarse a él que no saben qué tipo de magia tiene.

Soul las miro con una sonrisa.

Soul: ¿Saben qué? Sería muy aburrido derrotarlas en esas condiciones, así que hare esto

Soul chasqueo sus dedos y apareció una nube que empieza a llover encima de ellas, mojándolas no era una lluvia normal porque era verde siguió hasta que se fue, ellas se levantaron pensaron ¿Qué era esa lluvia? ¿Era para humillarnos? Y después se dieron cuenta de algo ya no estaban cansadas, tenía toda su energía renovadas como si todo lo que pasó en ese lugar no haya sucedido.

Twilight brillo su cuerno un poco igual que Rarity y después Rainbow agito sus alas y levanto vuelo sorprendida con una sonrisa voló libremente a alta velocidad y luego regreso con ellas.

Rainbow: ¡ON, YEAH! Rainbow Dash está de regreso

Twilight: (asombrada) pero no tiene sentido, estábamos debilitadas no puede ser que una lluvia nos haya recuperado fuerza

Applejack: (seria y mira a Soul) Muy bien gato, que era esa nube y que era esa lluvia verde

Soul: (con una sonrisa) jajaja quieren saber, esa nube se llama nube recuperadora que hace que la lluvia que toque si es a alguien herido o algo así se recupera todas sus fuerzas.

Todas estaban confundidas primero que manda juguetes a matarlas y luego las ayuda haciendo que se recuperen.

Rarity: querido, ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

Soul: (su sonrisa se amplió mas) porque sería aburrido matarlas estando debilitadas

Quedaron sorprendidas hasta que Rainbow se puso enfrente.

Rainbow: (con mirada furiosa) en serio crees que nos podrá derrotarnos, pues te equivocas porque nosotras barreremos el piso contigo

Después de decir eso todas se pusieron en posición, Soul con una sonrisa dice.

Soul: jaja asi me gusta, me divertiré más con ustedes así que ¡empecemos!

**Con Creepy**

Creepy se levanta lentamente quejándose del dolor hasta que se puso de pie grito furioso.

Creepy: ¿¡QUIÉN HA SIDOEL RESPONSABLE!?

Pinkie: YO

Creepy mira en la dirección donde oyó la voz y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Pinkie pero después cambio su expresión a uno furioso.

Creepy: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME!?

Pinkie: (con una sonrisa) TE GOLPEE PORQUE ERES MALO, YO NUNCA TE VOY A HACER UNA FIESTA SORPRESA POR LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGAS

Creepy: (empezó a pisotear furioso) ESO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, YO TE DESTROZARE

Pinkie: (Con una sonrisa) ENTONCES VEN Y JUGUEMOS

Pinkie hizo una seña con su casco diciéndole adelante y Creepy se puso furioso.

(Pongan esta música /watch?v=7h7jn6nOMCA)

Creepy estaba furioso y salió corriendo en dirección a Pinkie para taclearla, PInkie no se movía de su lugar, Creepy estaba a punto de llegar hasta que Pinkie se hizo a un lado y le puso el casco haciéndolo tropezar y que cayera de cara contra el suelo, Pinkie se puso en dos cascos y agarro su pie y empezó a girar en su propio eje teniendo fuertemente agarrado a Creepy, Creepy empezó a gritar, Pinkie empezó a girar más rápido hasta que en un punto lo soltó para que saliera volando.

Creepy fue tan lejos que llego a una pared que la atravesó, él se levanta con dificultad y miro a Pinkie desde lejos furioso.

Entonces miro para un lado y vio unas cajas bombas, Creepy sonrió siniestramente, así que agarro un puñado de cajas y se puso en posición, llevo su brazo y los lanzo con todas su fuerza hacia Pinkie.

Pinkie al ver eso cogió un bate de la nada y se preparó como toda una beisbolista, las cajas bombas iban a una velocidad sorprendente, cuando estuvieron cerca y bateo a todas de un golpe con un batazo haciendo que se estrellara en todo el lugar, oyendo explosiones alivio que estaban lejos de los demás porque si no las afectarían.

Pinkie no reacciono a tiempo por estar distraída no vio a Creepy que estaba corriendo en su dirección, lo que había hecho era una distracción, así que Creepy la arremetió la tenía agarrada bien agarrada y seguía corriendo en dirección a una pared pero Pinkie actuó rápido y clavo sus dos casco en el suelo para que así detenerse y ahora estaban forcejeando y en un momento se pudieron separar pero Creepy no perdió el tiempo, intento dar un puñetazo a Pinkie pero ella lo detuvo con un casco pero dio otro puñetazo con el brazo libre pero Pinkie lo detuvo también y empezaron a forcejear pero ella quedo sorprendida al ver a Creepy sonriendo de forma maligna.

Creepy: JAJAJA HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAS (Pinkie quedo confundida) JAJAJA YO QUERIA QUE ESA BLANQUITA FUERA MI ESCLAVA CUANDO LA TRANSFORMARSE EN MUÑECA PERO CAMBIE DE OPINION TU SERAS LA AFORTUNADA DE ESTAR A MI LADO PARA SIEMPRE

Después de decir eso abrió la boca y empezó a brillar algo dentro de la boca estaba cargando un rayo y Pinkie quedo asustada no podía mover los casco porque Creepy la tenía bien agarrados los cascos para que no se moviera, Pinkie trato de soltarse pero no podía, vio la boca de Creepy y estaba cerca de terminar de cargar el rayo, Pinkie no sabía que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Creepy estaba punto de disparar pero antes de que lo hiciera, Pinkie movió su casco trasero y lo pateo en toda la mandíbula de la boca para que cerrara y cuando lo hizo hubo una explosión que saco a Pinkie, cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, miro en dirección a donde estaba Creepy.

Pinkie: _pant _LO HICE, LO DERROTE (se levantó lentamente) TENGO QUE IR CON MIS AMIGAS, PRESIENTO QUE ESTAN EN PELIGRO (al decir eso se volteó y se fue caminando)

Pero no duro mucho porque se detuvo en seco al escuchar tosidos, quedo aterrada así que se volteó lentamente y lo que vio la dejo pálida, ahí estaba Creepy carbonizado.

Pinkie: (piensa: no puede ser, ¿Cómo logro sobrevivir? Si exploto ese rayo en su boca)

Creepy: _cof cof _MAL-DI-TA _cof cof _YA NO ME DEJAS OPCION, NO QUERIA USARLO PERO ME ¡OBLIGASTE!

Creepy alzo sus brazos a los lados y grito con toda su fuerza.

Creepy: ¡ARMADURA DE JUGUETES!

Al decir eso muchos bloques de colores salían de la nada, Pinkie sorprendida por lo que veía. Los bloques al llegar a Creepy se empezaron a cubrirlo en todo el cuerpo, los brazos, los pies hasta la cabeza, cuando termino Pinkie quedo sorprendida por lo que veía.

Creepy tenía armadura de bloques de colores en todo el cuerpo pero en su cabeza tenía un casco pero no se le veía la cara lo único que se veía era su ojos de dragón (se parece casi a un megazord).

Creepy: JAJAJAJAJA TE GUSTA MI ARMADURA PORQUE SERÁ LO ULTIMO QUE VERAS

Antes que Pinkie reaccionara, Creepy había golpeado el estómago de Pinkie, Pinkie escupió sangre, Creepy la agarró del cuello y la lanzo hacia una pared que hizo que la traspasara, Pinkie se estaba quejando del dolor, se intentaba levantar pero antes de que lo hiciera Creepy la había agarrado su casco trasero y la empezó a azotarla contra el suelo hasta que la lanzo contra una pared dejando una grieta y en un parpadeo apareció en frente de ella y la agarró del cuello y empezó a estrangularla y Pinkie agarro su intentado zafarse pero era inútil por más que lo intentara no podía.

Creepy: JAJAJAJA ES INUTIL CUANDO TENGO ESTA ARMADURA SOY INVENCIBLE NADIE ME DERROTADO NADIE JAJAJA VOY A DIFRUTAR COMO TE MUERES

Pinkie intento zafarse pero intentos fueron inútiles poco a poco estaba viendo borroso, su casco cayo y Pinkie empezó a esperar su muerte.

Pinkie veía toda su vida pasar antes sus ojos momentos felices y tristes, como lo solucionaba todo.

Pinkie: (una lagrima se resbalada en su mejilla) lo siento amigas, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Dashie y… Fluttershy… perdónenme

Empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta que escucho una voz.

¿?: Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya

Pinkie: claro … que … no … pero … no … puedo … hacer … nada … con … esa … armadura

¿?: Claro que si puedes, tú habías prometido que querías proteger a tus amigas o solo era una mentira

Pinkie: yo… quiero… protegerlas

¿?: Entonces si es cierto demuéstralo, cree en ti misma, no te di poder ya que tú me lo dijiste para que te mueras, hazle frente, tu eres el alma de la fiesta, tu eres Pinkie Pie, eres el elemento de la risa, tu puedes

Después de eso dejo de escuchar su voz.

Creepy con una sonrisa que había matado a Pinkie pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver el casco de PInkie que estaba rodeado de un aura rosa.

Creepy: ¿¡PERO QUE!?

Creepy levanto la vista para quedar perplejo al ver a Pinkie con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: TOMA ESTO ¡GOLPE SONRIENTE!

Lo golpeo en toda la cara haciendo que salga volando, cayó violentamente al suelo, él se levantó lentamente y vio a Pinkie con su habitual sonrisa.

Creepy: (perplejo) ¿COMO ES POSIBLE? YO TE VI QUE TE IBAS A MORIR

Pinkie: JAJAJAJA HAY TONTITO, ESO ES FACIL DE EXPLICAR, SOLO QUE UNA AMIGA ME DIO UN EMPUJON

Creepy estaba furioso.

Creepy: YA ME CANSE DE ESTO, TE MATARE AHORA

Creepy apareció en un parpadeo en frente de Pinkie para darle un puñetazo pero Pinkie lo detuvo con su casco. Pinkie pateo la pierna de Creepy haciendo que se soltase y Creepy fuera para atrás.

Pinkie fue en su dirección dio un puñetazo a su brazo derecho, después el izquierdo le daba a todo su cuerpo a Creepy pero no se inmutaba y después él detuvo sus casco.

Creepy: ES INUTIL ESTA ES LA ARMADURA MAS AUNQUE TENGO OTRAS PERO PARA TI ESTA ES ESPECIAL ES IMPOSIBLE ROMPERLA

Después de eso pateo a Pinkie que salió volando pero recompuso en el vuelo y aterrizo en los cuatros cascos deslizándose un poco en el piso.

Pinkie: (miro a Creepy) (piensa: muy bien, si su armadura es indestructible, su casco también lo será o no… ya se lo que tengo que hacer)

Pinkie se empezó a agachar.

Creepy: OYE ¿QUE HACES?

Pinkie no contesto, se agacho más y más hasta tocar el suelo y después dio un tremendo salto para estar en el aire, puso sus cuatros cascos juntos como si fuera sus habituales saltitos que ella hace, su cuerpo empezó a rodearse de una aura rosada y ella grito.

Pinkie: ¡SALTO DE LA ARMONÍA!

Cayo en picada a una velocidad sorprendente, Creepy no reacciono a tiempo ya que Pinkie pisoteo su cabeza (como Mario) su casco empezó a quebrajarse, desde esa posición dio un salto y lo pisoteo de nuevo, ahora la armadura se estaba quebrajándose y dio un último pero esta vez con más fuerza igual que la aura y al dar el pisotón todo el lugar quedo iluminado, lo único que se oyó era ruido de metal chocando contra el suelo y un grito.

Creepy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después la luz se disipada y se empezó a ver, Pinkie estaba parada frente de Creepy pero vio que Creepy empezó a encogerse al tamaño de un oso de peluche, la diferencia es que todavía tenía los dientes y los ojos de dragón.

Pinkie empezó a brillar y después empezó a encogerse para tomar su tamaño, ella se volteó y vio al horizonte.

Pinkie: resistan chicas, voy en camino

Entonces ella salió galopando en dirección a donde estaba sus amigas y Soul.

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>TAG DE GAMER.<strong>

**1 ¿De qué se trata el "tag gamer"?**

**R= Es un cuestionario, fui nominado por ****Lightning Killer y Oscuris.**

**2 ¿Desde qué edad comenzaste a jugar videojuegos?**

**R= Desde los 7 años.**

**3 ¿Cuál fue tu primera consola?**

**R= PlayStation 1.**

**4 ¿Cuál fue el primer videojuego que compraste?**

**R= Need for Speed 3 y 4.**

**5 ¿A qué estás jugando actualmente?**

**R= Final Fantasy VI Advance.**

**6 ¿Qué videojuego te ha costado terminar?**

**R= I wanna be the guy.**

**7 ¿Qué videojuego no has logrado terminar y porque?**

**R= Devil may cry 3 porque me quede en la misión 18 y de ahí no puedo pasar, no tenía vida ni de recuperación ya que no podía comprarlos, así que me enoje y lo dejé.**

**8 ¿Qué videojuego más veces has jugado?**

**R= ****World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King.**

**9 ¿Cuál es tu videojuego favorito?**

**R= La saga de Super Mario bros, la saga de Sonic the Hedgehog , la saga de Devil may cry, la saga de God of war, etc.**

**10 ¿Cuál es tu villano favorito?**

**R= El Rey Exámine.**

**11 Si pudieras vivir en un juego ¿cuál sería?**

**R= ****World of Warcraft.**

**12 ¿Cuál es tu película o libro favorito ambientado en los videojuegos?**

**R= Harry Potter.**

**13 Que videojuegos le gustan a todo el mundo y a ti no?**

**R= Minecraft.**

**14 ¿Qué género te gustan más y cuáles no?**

**R= Bueno, me gustan los RPG, estrategia, carreras, acción y disparos.**

**15 ¿A qué les das importancia a la hora de comprar un juego?**

**R= Que sea entretenido y por el precio.**

**Nomino a: ****Zthree3-777-XfourX****.**


End file.
